París
by Lonny S. Dwelf
Summary: Tony debe asistir a una convención tecnológica. Steve se aburre en una fallida segunda luna de miel. Dos personas de mundos aparentemente distintos se encuentran en una ciudad desconocida y descubren que tienen más en común de lo que pensaban. ¿Qué ocurrirá entre ellos? Fic inspirado en 'Lost in Translation' Dedicado a mi queridísima Luka


**París**

**1.**

… Bienvenue à l'aéroport Charles de Gaulle

Bienvenidos al aeropuerto de Charles de Gaulle …

Los pasos de sus carísimos zapatos italianos repicaban sobre aquél excesivamente brillante suelo de la terminal 1, mientras sentía que su cabeza estaba a punto de estallar. Más de diez horas de vuelo desde Nueva York no habían sido suficientes para que pudiera pegar ojo o que su cabeza le hubiera dado un respiro. Se paró de golpe y deslizó sus gafas de sol por su nariz, buscando el camino por el que debía ir a recuperar su equipaje, suspirando mientras intentaba recordar el por qué se había negado a ir en su jet privado a París.

Porque se lo has prometido a tu hija – se dijo a sí mismo, colocándose de nuevo las gafas en su sitio y volviendo a caminar a paso apresurado, imaginando que pronto estaría en una indecentemente lujosa habitación de hotel con un excelente servicio de habitaciones a su disposición.

\- ¡Señor Stark! - gritó una mujer tremendamente entusiasmada, agitando el brazo. Recordaba muy bien, y sabía que Pepper había sido muy clara en ese aspecto, que quería que su visita a París fuera discreta. Atrás habían quedado los días en los que disfrutaba de ser el centro de atención, que se me movía como pez en el agua entre los banal y lo histriónico, para dejar paso a lo que era ahora: un hombre de mediana edad, casado y aburrido – Señor Stark, es un verdadero placer que haya aceptado nuestra invitación. Estamos muy honrados – a la mujer sólo le faltaba arrodillarse y besarle los pies, u otra cosa puestos a imaginar.

\- El placer es todo mío, señora… - daba igual el nombre que le dijera, pues lo iba a olvidar.

\- Deschamps, Olivia Deschamps – pronunció con un marcado acento francés que podría haberle excitado en otras circunstancias.

\- Deschamps – repitió con el mejor francés que recordaba, recibiendo una cálida sonrisa por parte de la mujer, que no dudó en ponerse en marcha hacia la salida.

\- Nos espera un coche a la salida que lo llevará directamente al hotel – Tony asintió conforme – Allí podrá descansar y recuperarse del jet lag – la mujer rió levemente- Mañana, a primera hora, quedaremos en el hall del hotel para llevarlo hasta el lugar donde se realiza la convención – Stark alzó una ceja, mirándola dudoso.

\- Creí que el hotel donde me hospedaba era el mismo donde se celebraba la convención – la mujer dibujó una mueca extraña con su boca, como si fuera una niña a la que habían pillado haciendo una travesura.

\- Lo era, pero a última hora hubo… ciertos problemas con algunos ponentes y se decidió cambiar de sede – Stark siguió sin mover un músculo- Pensamos que estaría más cómodo en este hotel que en el otro. Está en las afueras – explicó, como si eso fuera todo lo que necesitaba saber. Tony no dijo nada y simplemente se dejó llevar, cediendo su maleta al amable chófer que lo atendió y subiéndose en el coche – También me gustaría que pudiera echar un vistazo a estos papeles – le dijo la mujer, acercándole una carpeta. Tony la miró fijamente, pensando lo mucho que odiaba que le dieran cosas – Son acerca de la ponencia que realizará a finales de esta semana, concluyendo con el evento. Se han seguido las especificaciones que nos dio su mujer, pero nos gustaría que usted mismo diera el visto bueno – Tony asintió, dejando de lado sus manías personales para abrir el archivo y empezar a mirar, por encima, los papeles que contenía.

\- ¿Cuándo recibieron esto? - preguntó sin separar sus ojos de la carpeta y sintiendo, de golpe, todo el cansancio acumulado durante el vuelo.

\- Ayer por la noche – el moreno asintió, haciendo cálculos. Pepper los habría enviado nada más volver a casa- ¿Está todo correcto? - Tony cerró la carpeta y se la cedió.

\- Todo correcto – y dibujó una sonrisa made in Stark que estaba lejos de ser sincera. La mujer guardó la carpeta con una gran sonrisa de satisfacción, visiblemente nerviosa. Tony la miró por el rabillo del ojo, imaginándose lo que vendría a continuación. Era de manual – No quiero que me malinterprete, señor Stark, pero quiero expresarle lo mucho que admiro su trabajo y el cambio tan positivo que ha dado a su empresa. Nadie podía imaginar que una de las compañías armamentísticas más importantes del mundo, si no era la que más, pudiera dedicarse a la investigación tecnológica e impulsar algo tan necesario como las energías renovables sin perder ni un ápice de su esencia y patrimonio – la mujer suspiró- Es usted un genio – Tony sintió un leve calor apoderarse de su pecho al escucharla, pues siempre era agradable escuchar buenas palabras hacia su persona, que no eran muy frecuentes. Pero siempre había un pero, y era lo que esperaba – Pero…

\- Ya hemos llegado – informó de repente el chófer, parando el coche, para alivio de Tony, y abriéndole la puerta para que saliera. El moreno apenas había podido disfrutar de viaje hacia la ciudad, pero se alegraba de estar en un lugar tan bonito como ése. París resplandecía, aún siendo invierno. Tenía una luz especial, cálida, que le hacía sentirse en paz consigo mismo, tranquilo, algo que no muchas veces conseguía. Admiró superficialmente la fachada que tenía justo delante, para darse la vuelta y memorizar aquél paisaje urbano, pero con un toque tan pueblerino que le ofrecía la ciudad.

\- ¿Cuál es esa iglesia? - dijo Stark, señalando con el mentón hacia el impresionante edificio que tenía delante. El chófer dejó su maleta al lado de la puerta y alzó la mirada.

\- Saint-Nicolas des Champs – dijo el hombre – Es un lugar santo y muy antiguo donde la gente viene a curarse – Tony frunció levemente el ceño, quitándose al fin las gafas de sol para admirar la fachada. Curarse, ¿eh?

\- Si me lo permite, señor – interrumpió sus pensamientos la mujer – Por favor, por aquí señor Stark – Tony asintió y cargó con su maleta, despidiéndose del chófer, quien entró de inmediato al coche para moverlo, no sin antes echar un último vistazo a aquella magnífica edifiación.

No podría mentir al decir que aquél hotel era impresionante. Era grande, pero acogedor. De techos altos, pero no como para hacerte sentir pequeño, ni mucho menos. De colores cálidos, con una decoración simple, pero elegante y muy lejos de ser ostentoso, como muchas otras cadenas de hoteles famosas en el mundo entero. Se sintió contento por la decisión que habían tomado por él, sin importarle lo bueno o malo que fuera el otro hotel de la convención.

La señora Deschamps lo acompañó hasta recepción y se aseguró, personalmente, que todo estuviera a su gusto antes de irse. Y Tony no podía estar más a gusto con lo que tenía delante: una amplia cama, que parecía muy cómoda, un baño completo, una salita despacho y, lo más importante, un mini bar hasta arriba de cosas y una televisión para llenar sus horas de soledad y aburrimiento, que las tendría.

Dejó la maleta a un lado y se dejó caer en la cama con los brazos abiertos, emitiendo un gemido de puro gusto, cerrando los ojos. Dejó salir un profundo suspiro y se rascó los ojos, bostezando y sintiendo que su cuerpo se relajaba y empezaba a sucumbir al agotamiento. Podría quedarse así, sí, dormir tal cual estaba y despertar cuando su cuerpo quisiera, pero antes de eso debía hacer algo, lo más importante y no podía perder más tiempo. Con un extraño gruñido, que ni supo de dónde venía, logró sentarse en la cama y sacar su teléfono móvil del bolsillo de su chaqueta. Miró la hora en la pantalla y suspiró, dudando si debía o no llamar. Quizás era demasiado temprano.

\- Hola Tony, ¿llegaste bien a París? - el moreno asintió, aunque sabía que su esposa no pudiera verlo, mientras se quitaba la chaqueta.

\- Ha sido un vuelo algo pesado, pero nada que no puedan arreglar unas cuantas horas de sueño – respondió, tirándose el pelo hacia atrás - ¿Está Morgan despierta? - miró de reojo el reloj que tenía sobre la mesilla. Marcaban las 13.06 del mediodía.

\- Son las 6 de la mañana de un domingo, Tony – dijo Pepper, haciéndole ver que no iba a despertar a su hija. Tony se mordió el labio inferior, mirando sus zapatos – Inténtalo más tarde, seguro que estará muy contenta de oírte – el moreno dibujó una sonrisa afable, sabiendo que así sería.

\- Oye Pep, sobre lo que hablamos el otro día yo… - pero no pudo continuar.

\- Tony, seguiremos esa conversación cuando vuelvas, ¿de acuerdo? No quiero hablar contigo de algo tan importante por teléfono y sin verte la cara – Tony asintió.

\- Claro – y esperó a que su mujer dijera algo - ¿Le darás un beso de mi parte? - la mujer suspiró y asintió, o así se lo imaginó Tony.

\- Por supuesto que sí, Tony. Jamás dejaría que nuestros problemas de pareja afectaran a nuestra pequeña – el moreno bien lo sabía. Si había algo que estaba por encima de ellos como pareja, como individuos, era el bienestar y la felicidad de su hija Morgan. Y, aunque lo habían intentado de todas las formas posibles, sabían que ya no podían seguir forzando una situación que no tenía futuro.

\- Lo sé, Pep – guardó silencio un instante- Nos vemos en una semana – la mujer se despidió de él y colgó, dejando a Tony escuchando el sonido interrumpido de la línea telefónica.

Miraba a su mujer ir de aquí para allá, colocándose los pendientes, ajustándose la falda que llevaba o revisando, una y otra vez, su peinado, sintiendo unas ganas locas de agarrarla por la cintura y arrastrarla hasta su cama, donde debía estar, para empezar.

\- ¿De verdad tienes que ir? - preguntó Steve, sentado en la cama y sólo cubierto por una fina sábana sobre su regazo. Su mujer se giró, mostrando cara de circunstancias con los brazos en jarra.

\- Sabes perfectamente que no tengo opción, mi amor. ¡Qué más quisiera que quedarme contigo en la cama! - ella se apoyó en el colchón y se acercó para dejarle un fugaz beso en los labios que le supo a poco. El rubio se lamió los labios inconscientemente, mientras Peggy acababa de recoger lo que necesitaba para la reunión de esa mañana.

\- ¿A qué hora crees que volverás? - preguntó esperanzado, aunque sabía la respuesta. Siempre era la misma.

\- No lo sé, Steve. Ya sabes cómo son este tipo de cosas – y se encogió de hombros, suspirando y dejándose caer sobre la cama para acariciar el rostro de su marido- ¿Por qué no vuelves, eh? Al ejército, a las misiones, a SHIELD – dijo ella algo suplicante- Las cosas serían como antes, nos veríamos más, podríamos trabajar juntos como siempre – el rubio agarró la mano de ella y se la besó, dibujando una sonrisa culpable.

\- Sabes que no puedo – dijo con la mirada cargada de dolor – No puedo después de todo lo que descubrí, de las mentiras, los engaños… Peggy, ¿por qué sigues trabajando para ellos? - la castaña desvió su mirada, algo culpable.

\- Porque aún creo que hay salvación posible, cariño, que no todo está perdido – Steve negó con la cabeza – Alguien debe ayudar a reconstruirlo para hacernos más fuertes -

\- ¿A cambio de qué? - dijo él herido- ¿A cambio de la vida de los agentes, de la vida de Bucky? - Peggy suspiró, abrazándose al cuello de su marido.

\- Pero Bucky está bien, Steve. Pudimos salvarle, pudimos recuperarlo y ahora… él mismo está colaborando y…

\- Peggy, no – cortó de raíz, negando con la cabeza- Lo hemos hablado muchas veces y no voy a cambiar de opinión. Ahora mismo Bucky está recuperándose, sí, pero en cuanto sea consciente de todo, no sé si querrá seguir colaborando con gente que no dudó en ponerlo como carnada – la castaña acabó por levantarse, alisando su falda como gesto reflejo de su incomodidad. Steve era cabezota, terco y era casi imposible hacerle cambiar de opinión, mucho menos si se trataba de Bucky y sus circunstancias.

\- ¿Has hablado con Sam? - Steve negó con la cabeza – Quizás deberías llamarlo. Te hará bien hablar con un amigo – la mujer volvió a acercarse para besar la mejilla de su marido y recogió sus cosas rápidamente para salir de la habitación- Te llamaré. Te quiero – y salió, dejando al rubio sumido en un insoportable silencio que apenas y podía soportar.

¿Por qué Peggy no lo entendía? ¿Por qué insistía en que volviera al ejército, que fuera un soldado de nuevo a las órdenes de SHIELD, después de todo lo que había pasado? ¿Acaso no recordaba por todo lo que habían pasado con Bucky? Se pasó los dedos por su pelo rubio, despeinándolo más si cabe, para luego levantarse de la cama e ir directamente al baño para darse una ducha.

Hacía más o menos dos años que Bucky había desaparecido durante una de las tantas misiones especiales que les encargaban. Tanto él, como Sam y el propio Steve, formaban parte de un grupo especial armado, la élite del ejército, que operaban a nivel mundial de forma discreta, pero efectiva. No eran misiones que el público quisiera, o necesitara ver. Era asuntos que se discutían bajo la alfombra, sin llamar la atención, y que impedían desastres más inmediatos. Steve siempre había estado seguro que quería ayudar a los demás, y el ejército había sido su mejor opción. Su físico inigualable, su carácter resolutivo y su inteligencia para crear planes de ataque efectivos, lo habían convertido en el soldado ideal. Pero toda esa entrega había acabado en el momento en que su mejor amigo, y hermano, había sido secuestrado, vejado y torturado por el enemigo. En ese momento había hecho caso omiso a las advertencias de su superiores, quienes le aseguraban que harían lo que estuviera en sus manos para recuperarlo, pero sin mover un dedo. Las cosas se habían complicado cuando había descubierto que parte de la cúpula de la división especial operaba con el enemigo y que habían estado escogiendo a diferentes soldados para experimentar con ellos para crear lo que ellos llamaban un 'supersoldado'. El estómago se le había revuelto al ver a esas pobres almas, compañeros y colegas sufrir por los experimentos, las pruebas y todas esas cosas que se les habían ido ocurriendo a lo largo de los años hasta el punto de casi conseguir su objetivo con el propio Bucky.

\- Tú eras el siguiente, Rogers – le había dicho un moribundo Pierce, mientras intentaba no ahogarse con su propia sangre – Estoy seguro que habrías sido el mejor supersoldado de todos, el más perfecto – Steve se lo había quedado mirando, sintiendo asco y pena por aquél hombre que había respetado durante años.

Después de aquello había sido fácil saber qué hacer. Había colgado su escudo y había presentado su renuncia, sin paliativos. Estaba cansado de tantas mentiras, tantas manipulaciones. Sólo quería vivir tranquilo junto a su mujer, formar una familia y dedicarse a algo que no fuera peligroso. Al inicio creía que todo iría bien, que aquella vida la dejaría en el pasado y que lo único que importaba era un futuro que se le presentaba brillante y lleno de optimismo. Pero todo aquello había acabado en el momento en que Peggy había vuelto a SHIELD, con la excusa de la necesidad que existía de un nuevo orden y una limpieza.

\- Steve, este proyecto, lo que hacemos aquí, es demasiado importante para que dejemos que se destruya – le había dicho, acariciándole la cara – No podemos dejar de ayudar a toda esa gente que nos necesita -

En ese momento se había dado cuenta de que Peggy o era muy idealista o él se había convertido en un completo cínico, pues sólo había sentido un dolor inmenso al ver cómo su mujer se aferraba a algo que no existía. Y así había sido durante los últimos años, unos años complicados que habían ido mermando su vida y, de paso, su matrimonio. Su idea de retirarse y formar una familia se había quedado en eso, en una idea, pues Peggy no creía conveniente tener un hijo en ese momento. ¿Y cuándo iba a ser el momento adecuado? No lo sabía, pero estaba empezando a perder la esperanza.

Dejó que el agua caliente se deslizara por sus músculos algo tensos, tirando su cabello rubio hacia atrás con un profundo suspiro. ¿Qué podía hacer hoy? Estaba en París, sí, en un principio planeado como una segunda luna de miel, pero que había acabado ¡oh sorpresa! como una excusa más para asistir a alguna reunión importante de la que no podía saber nada, ya que era un civil. Aquello le había hecho gracia, ¿para qué negarlo?

Salió de la ducha y se secó el pelo con una toalla pequeña, deslizándola luego por todo su cuerpo hasta dejarla en el suelo, para que la recogiera el servicio de habitaciones. Caminó desnudo hasta el gran ventanal que tenía y admiró las vistas, peinándose el pelo con los dedos hacia atrás. Era una visión magnífica de París, una panorámica que habría disfrutado mucho compartir con Peggy, pero la falta de tiempo se lo había impedido. Suspiró y se dejó caer sobre la cama, volviendo a enredarse en las sábanas y las cobijas de la cama, justo en el momento en que su móvil empezó a sonar.

\- ¿Cómo estás, colega? - la voz de Sam le animó lo suficiente para incorporarse en la cama.

\- Sam, justo estaba pensando en llamarte – dijo con una sonrisa en los labios - ¿Qué tal todo por allí? - su amigo rió levemente.

\- Por aquí todo está muy bien, tal y como lo dejaste – Steve se apoyó en el cabecero de la cama – Espero que estés disfrutando del viaje y no pensando en nosotros – le dijo, a sabiendas que era exactamente eso lo que estaba pasando.

\- En mi defensa diré que el viaje no está siendo tal y como pensamos – Sam no dijo nada, esperando que su amigo continuara- Peggy está trabajando – un pequeño sonido gutural se oyó a través de la línea.

\- ¿Desde cuándo? - preguntó su amigo. Steve miró por la ventana.

\- Desde el segundo día – Sam suspiró. Pudo imaginar qué cara estaba poniendo.

\- Bueno, no es culpa suya. Ya sabes cómo son estas cosas – intentó apaciguar la situación, lo agradecía, pero no funcionaba, la verdad.

\- ¿Has visto a Bucky? - dijo cambiando de tema.

\- Sí, justo ayer, y no sabes las ganas que tiene de hablar contigo – aquello hizo sonreír a Steve- La verdad es que ninguno de los dos queríamos llamarte por si interrumpíamos algo y, la verdad, no acabamos de manejar bien el cambio horario – Steve miró el reloj que tenía sobre la mesilla. Era casi mediodía.

\- ¿Qué hora es en Washington? - preguntó algo confuso.

\- Son casi las 7 de la mañana. Salí a correr un poco, pero debo confesar que me aburro sin ti vacilándome, para variar – el rubio sonrió, recordando cómo se conocieron hace años y lo lejos que había llegado su amistad.

\- Tendré que ponerle remedio a mi vuelta – dijo, algo que a Sam le encantó. Quería recuperar a su amigo, al Steve que había conocido tantos años atrás y que parecía estar consumiéndose poco a poco- Sam, creo que… - pero no acabó la frase, pues su amigo empezó a gritar algo sobre que debía irse, que le estaban llamando y era importante. El rubio apenas tuvo tiempo de despedirse antes de colgar y volverse un ovillo, de nuevo, entre sus sábanas. Admiró durante un rato la habitación, apreciando el silencio sólo roto por su propia respiración. Se dio la vuelta y alargó la mano para agarrar uno de los muchos folletos turísticos que descansaban sobre la mesita de noche - Hoy creo que es día de Lovre – dijo admirando el inconfundible retrato de la Gioconda medio sonriendo, lo que le hizo sonreír a él también.

**2.**

Tony Stark se dio cuenta que se había quedado dormido en el sitio nada más abrir los ojos. Aún llevaba puesto el traje que había usado durante el viaje y los zapatos y, aún así, se sentía descansado. Hizo un esfuerzo magnánimo para incorporarse de la cama, con un ojo medio abierto, aunque la noche parecía haber caído sobre la ciudad. Bostezó con la boca bien grande, rascándose la cabeza y estirando los brazos todo lo que podía. ¿Tan cansado estaba que ni siquiera había podido quitarse la chaqueta?

Se levantó y empezó a deshacerse de sus prendas rápidamente, dejándolas tiradas por el suelo y yendo directamente a darse la ducha que necesitaba desde que bajó del avión. Emitió un profundo suspiro de alivio cuando el agua caliente cubrió su cuerpo, como si de un abrazo se tratara. Esa era la mejor parte de los viajes largos y nadie se lo podría negar. Se quedó bajo el chorro durante un rato, sintiendo su cara ser masajeada a conciencia, incluso aguantando la respiración.

¿Qué se suponía que debía hacer durante esa semana en París? Sinceramente, se le ocurrían un montón de cosas, la mitad atentarían contra su ya mermado matrimonio y otras tantas contra el futuro de su empresa, así que las descartó de inmediato. Lo último que necesitaba era complicar la situación con Pepper, ahora que estaban en la cuerda floja.

Realmente no sabía cómo había pasado, pero las cosas ya no eran como al inicio. Y ya sabía lo que le diría Rhodey acerca de los matrimonios, aunque él apenas y tenía conocimiento sobre eso.

\- No puedes esperar a que las cosas siempre estén igual. Tú no eres el mismo que hace diez años, al igual que ella, Las personas cambian, la vida nos cambia a todos y debemos adaptarnos – le había dicho durante una de sus últimas quedadas.

Sí, seguramente tenía razón. Ambos habían cambiado, mucho realmente, y no sabía si eso era bueno o malo. En su caso, la mayoría de personas dirían que el matrimonio le había hecho sentar cabeza, que se había convertido en el hombre que debía ser y no un chiflado que iba de cama en cama, sin importarle el qué dirán. Quizás sí, quizás Pepper era lo que había necesitado en ese instante para recomponer su vida, para encontrarle sentido y lamer las numerosas heridas que se habían ido creando desde la muerte de sus padres. Le había dado a Morgan, lo más importante de su vida, pero ahora… ahora no sabía si eran lo que realmente necesitaban el uno al otro.

\- Tony, tenemos que hablar – tres palabras que lo habían empezado todo, tres palabras que deberían haberle puesto en guardia, pero que simplemente no se había tomado en serio – Sabes que te quiero, ¿verdad? Que siempre te querré – le había dicho ella. El moreno se había quedado mirándola, sin moverse.

\- Y yo a ti, Pepper – le había respondido, frunciendo el ceño sin acabar de comprender - ¿Por qué…? -

\- Creo que deberíamos tomarnos un tiempo – había dicho seguidamente, ya sin mirarle, visiblemente nerviosa, moviendo sus manos. Tony había logrado recomponerse un poco, logrando levantarse para acercarse a ella.

\- Pep, ¿de qué estás hablando? No… no puedes estar hablando en serio… - el moreno había reído, incrédulo. Después de todo lo que habían hecho, por todo lo que habían pasado, eso… eso no tenía sentido.

\- Hablo muy en serio, Tony. Hace mucho que lo he estado pensando y… creo que necesitamos recomponernos y saber bien hacia donde vamos – el moreno había negado con la cabeza, sin entender.

\- ¿Recomponernos? - la pelirroja lo había mirado, mostrándole sus ojos azules brillantes por aguantarse el llanto. Entonces era cierto, ¿estaba pasando de verdad?- ¿Es por lo que pasó con Killian? - la mujer negó con la cabeza.

\- No, no, de eso… sé que no fue culpa tuya, Tony, pero debes saber que tus acciones, tus decisiones nos afectan a todos, a tu familia y… no sé si puedo soportar más vivir en una constante tensión, sin saber si aparecerá otro empresario loco con ganas de hundirnos en la miseria por culpa de vuestro ego – el moreno tragó duro, dándose de frente con su realidad, aquella que había intentado camuflar con cotidianidad y una imagen de familia feliz de anuncio. Y de repente habían aparecido sus viejos amigos: la ansiedad y el auto castigo, porque sabía que, por mucho que su mujer intentara mitigar el dolor de ambos, la culpa era de él. Siempre lo fastidiaba todo.

\- ¿Qué tienes pensado? - Pepper se había encogido de hombros.

\- Quiero aprovechar esta semana que estarás en París para pensar – Tony había creído que, tanto ella como Morgan, le iban a acompañar durante el viaje. Incluso había pensado en llevarse a su hija a Disneyland un día – Necesito tiempo y espacio, Tony. Espero que lo entiendas – lo entendía, de verdad que lo hacía, pero no por ello dejaba de sentirse como un perdedor, más cuando apenas y había podido hablar con su pequeña desde que había llegado. ¿Qué hora sería en Nueva York?

Salió de la ducha sintiéndose más él mismo y miró el reloj. Las 20,23 de la noche, la hora ideal para cenar y tomar una copa, ahora que Pepper no podía decirle nada en contra. La chica de la recepción había sida muy amable animándole a probar la excelente cocina italiana del restaurante del hotel, toda una delicia en palabras de la joven y él, claro está, no podía rehusarse a la sonrisa de una chica guapa.

Subió hasta la azotea, donde estaba el restaurante, y se acercó al mâitre para pedir una mesa para uno, lo más lejos posible de la entrada. Lo último que quería en esos momentos era que alguien lo reconociera y se acercara en plan 'te odio' o, peor, como fan.

Se atusó el pelo hacia atrás, siguiendo al mâitre y acomodándose cerca de uno de los grandes ventanales que rodeaban el restaurante. La verdad era que las vistas eran impresionantes, perfectas para una velada romántica, más si había de por medio comida italiana. Recordó vagamente una de las primeras citas que había tenido con Pepper, hacía tantos años que apenas y podría decir el año o el mes, pero sí recordaba lo guapa que estaba y el sonrojo de sus mejillas cada vez que él le decía cualquier cosa con doble sentido. Ahora el brillo de su mirada azulada sólo significaban lágrimas y tristeza, y su sonrojo un atisbo más de los múltiples enfados que tenía por causa de él. Rhodey tenía demasiada razón, la vida lo había cambiado todo demasiado y él ni cuenta se había dado.

Se decidió por degustar unos ravioli rellenos de calabaza, que resultaron exquisitos, acompañados por un buen vino tinto y una panacotta con frutos rojos de postre. Durante toda la cena se había distraído observando a los demás comensales, imaginando sus conversaciones, su vida, qué estarían haciendo en París, ¿trabajo o de vacaciones? Eso le había llevado a imaginarse un sinfín de posibilidades, cada una más rocambolesca que la anterior, que lo habían llevado a acabar riéndose solo.

Se levantó de la mesa mucho más repuesto, sintiéndose con ganas de beberse un buen whisky. Hacía tanto que no bebía que no estaba muy seguro si el sabor que recordaba sería el verdadero. Bueno, sólo había una forma de averiguarlo, ¿no? Ordenó que sumaran el importe de la cena a su cuenta del hotel y paseó hasta el bar que había justo al lado, una especie de lounge estilo años 70, pero bien conservado, con una atractiva terraza exterior que seguramente usaría para despejarse más entrada la noche. Fue directamente a la barra y se apoyó con ambos codos, pidiendo la primera copa. El camarero le sirvió el mejor whisky escocés que tenía, degustándolo con los ojos cerrados y haciendo un sobre esfuerzo para no gemir. Dejó la copa sobre la mesa y desvió su mirada, encontrándose, por primera vez, con unos hermosos ojos azules que pondrían su vida patas arriba.

La visita al Lovre había sido, sencillamente, increíble. Había disfrutado cada momento, sintiendo que su alma de artista frustrado revoloteaba en su interior, saltando de felicidad como un niño en su cumpleaños. Recordaba ese cosquilleo en su bajo vientre al ver la Victoria de Samotracia, nada más subir las escaleras, los codazos que había recibido por parte de un grupo de chinos al intentar ver más de cerca a la Venus de Milo, o el impresionante lienzo que eran las Bodas de Canaa, justo delante del tan reclamado cuadro de la Mona Lisa. El pasillo sobre pintura neoclásica había sido uno de sus rincones favoritos, donde había podido disfrutar de cuadros tan impresionantes como El Juramento de los Horacios, los valientes 300 de las Termópilas o la coronación de Napoleón, por nombrar algunos. El Rai de la Medusa le había dejado atónito por su realismo trágico, mientras había podido ver de primera mano las estancias y el mobiliario de Napoleón III, de una riqueza indescriptible.

Pero si había habido una estatua que le había estrujado el corazón había sido la de Eros y Psique. El amor y el alma humana, el deseo sexual y la mente. Los sentimientos y la razón. Dos conceptos tan distintos, pero que estaban enredados entre sí. No había podido dejar de pensar en Peggy y en él, en su matrimonio y en cómo parecía que hacía aguas desde que había decidido retirarse. Sentía que eran dos mundo muy distintos, que sus caminos ya no iban en la misma dirección, que anhelaban cosas diferentes de la vida. ¿Acaso el amor era suficiente? Los más románticos dirían que sí, que el amor y la fe mueven montañas y que todo lo puede, pero Steve hacía mucho tiempo que había dejado de serlo, convirtiéndose en alguien que ni él mismo reconocía.

Había aprovechado que en la planta baja del museo había un McDonald's para comer un poco y salir hacia la ciudad y perderse un poco por sus calles. Los jardines de las Tullerias estaban llenos de vida, con personas paseando entre rosales y flores de colores vivos, algunas de ellas disfrutando de la vista, sentadas en sillas verdes alrededor de las fuentes. Steve metió las manos en sus bolsillos, dejando salir un profundo suspiro mientras disfrutaba de ese ambiente parisino tan genuino, percibiendo el sonido de una suave música de acordeón no muy lejos. Caminó tranquilamente hasta llegar a la Plaza de la Concordia, donde el gran obelisco del templo de Lúxor le dio la bienvenida. ¿A Peggy le gustaría acompañarlo a Egipto y visitar las pirámides?

Dejó que sus pies lo guiaran sin rumbo, paseando por las calles parisinas, disfrutando de su cotidianidad. Se dejó llevar por los aromas de los croissants recién hechos, así como caer en la tentación de probar una deliciosa crêpe de chocolate con plátano.

Eran cerca de las 20h de la tarde, cuando Steve se decidió salir de la habitación para tomar algo. Con todo lo que había comido por capricho durante su paseo, apenas y tenía ganas de cenar, pero sí le apetecía disfrutar de una buena copa en un ambiente relajado, mientras intentaba olvidar la conversación que había tenido con Peggy al llegar a la habitación.

\- ¿Cómo que no vienes? - le había preguntado él, frunciendo el ceño. La joven había hecho un sonido imperceptible a través del teléfono.

\- Steve, de verdad que no puedo. Las cosas se han complicado y me necesitan aquí – su tono parecía suplicante, deseando que él la atendiera, pero Steve estaba lejos de entenderlo.

\- Lo único que entiendo es que se suponía que veníamos para celebrar una segunda luna de miel y me he pasado todos los días solo, esperándote a que llegues a la noche y, con mucha suerte, hagamos el amor – Peggy había suspirado, visiblemente incómoda – Dime la verdad, Peg, ¿vinimos por nosotros o por tu misión? - la mujer había guardado silencio, como si no se atreviera a decirlo- Por favor… -

\- Se suponía que esto no iba a durar mucho – empezó a decir, dejando a Steve con una cara indescriptible- Un par de días, como mucho, por eso te dije de venir, para aprovechar el viaje y estar juntos -

\- Pero la cosa no salió como esperabas, ¿cierto? - Peggy se aferró al teléfono, cerrando sus ojos, mientras sentía cómo un par de lágrimas se deslizaban por sus mejillas.

\- Lo siento tanto, Steve – acabó por decir- De verdad que… desearía estar contigo, pero ya sabes cómo son estas cosas – el rubio sonrió de lado, agotado.

\- Porque lo sé es porque lo dejé – dijo sintiendo un nudo en su garganta- Cuídate mucho, Peggy. Yo… estaré esperando a que vuelvas – y, sin esperar respuesta, le había colgado, dejando que todo el peso de su frustración, su tristeza y su soledad cayera sobre él, asfixiándolo una vez más.

Levantó una mano para llamar la atención del camarero y pedir una cerveza. No es que quisiera emborracharse, pero por algo debía empezar. Dio un primer trago abundante, cerrando los ojos con fuerza sin apenas sentir el sabor algo amargo. Quizás sí que quería emborracharse, de una forma u otra. Dejó la botella sobre la barra y suspiró, mirándose a través de los dibujos vanguardistas que decoraban el espejo que tenía delante. Le hacían ver como un imbécil redomado. No se equivocaban mucho.

Fue entonces que notó cómo alguien se sentaba a su lado, con la misma actitud abatida que tenía él, pero mucho mejor llevada. Lo admiró con disimulo, quedándose extrañamente prendado con la graciosa forma de su nariz y sus labios. Imaginaba que sería mayor que él, pero no lo parecía, algo que comprobó cuando sus ojos chocolate se posaron en él.

Si alguien le preguntara en un futuro cómo fue la primera vez que conoció a Tony Stark, obviaría la parte en la que ambos hombres se habían quedado mirándose, uno al otro en silencio, y sin importarles en absoluto lo que pasara a su alrededor. Había sido extraño, pero agradable, lo que lo hacía mucho más peligroso para ambos.

\- ¿Necesitas algo? - preguntó Tony sin dejar de admirarle. Steve había sonreído, algo sonrojado por haber sido pillado 'in fraganti'.

\- No, sólo… me preguntaba si lo conocía – dijo el rubio, recibiendo una mueca por parte de su interlocutor. Tony agarró de nuevo su vaso de whisky y le dio un generoso trago.

\- Seguramente – respondió el moreno con sorna, sonriendo de lado y alargando una de sus manos – Soy Tony – Stark supo el momento exacto en que la mente de ese joven unió los cabos sueltos al contemplar cómo se iluminaba su rostro, pero pareció disimular.

\- Y yo Steve, un placer – y le estrechó la mano con firmeza, dedicándole una sonrisa sincera. Tony se lo quedó mirando un poco más, intentando averiguar por qué reprimía su entusiasmo.

\- ¿Eres un soldado? - dijo al fin, dejando fuera de juego al rubio, quién no pudo hacer otra cosa que ampliar su sonrisa.

\- Ex soldado, división especial – el moreno asintió, la conocía, muchos de sus antiguos juguetes habían ido a parar a esa división - ¿Cómo lo ha sabido? -

\- Me he rodeado media vida de soldados, Steve, así que es fácil reconocerlos, aunque ya no estén activos – el rubio asintió, mirando hacia abajo- Un soldado es siempre un soldado, ¿no? - y Steve lo sabía muy bien.

\- No lo habría expresado mejor – Tony volvió su atención a su vaso, pero sin bebérselo.

\- Es algo aburrido, ¿no? - levantó la mirada, fijándola en Steve- Ser de nuevo un civil – el rubio desvió sus ojos, algo abrumado, encogiéndose levemente los hombros.

\- A veces, pero… no creo que deba hablar esto con usted, si me lo permite – Stark asintió, sabiendo que había tocado un terreno peligroso - ¿Ha podido visitar París? Es una ciudad fascinante – el moreno sonrió sin mirarle, jugando con su vaso medio lleno.

\- No soy de esas personas que disfruten del turismo estándar – Steve pareció algo decepcionado- Pero… voy a estar aquí una semana y estoy abierto a cualquier sugerencia – Tony pudo percibir un destello en la mirada azulada y, no supo por qué, pero le encantó.

\- Sólo he podido visitar algunas cosas, lo típico de la guía, pero si hay algo que podría hacer, y que seguro disfrutará, es caminar al lado del Sena – Steve parecía entusiasmado con ello, como si lo estuviera viviendo justo en ese instante.

\- Como Audrey Hepburn y Cary Grant en Charada – dijo más para sí mismo, mirando hacia ninguna parte, mientras daba otro sorbo de whisky. El rubio lo observó, deslizando su mirada de forma inconsciente hasta sus labios, ahora brillantes - ¿Lo disfrutaste? -

\- Ha sido lo único que he podido hacer con mi esposa desde que llegamos aquí, así que sí – dijo algo resignado. Tony lo miró, dándose cuenta por primera vez de su anillo de casado. Irremediablemente sus ojos fueron directos al suyo, apretando la mano en un puño.

\- El matrimonio es complicado, más si tienes hijos – Steve apoyó su mentón en su mano.

\- No creo que experimente nunca la dicha de ser padre – dijo casi en un susurro, tal que Tony creyó que lo había soñado, por lo que no dijo nada más al respecto. Steve se acabó el resto de su cerveza y se levantó, dibujando una tímida sonrisa- Me alegro mucho de haberle conocido, señor Stark. Espero que nos volvamos a ver antes de su marcha – Tony lo miró un instante y le dio la mano, a modo de despedida.

\- El placer ha sido mío, Steve – y el rubio se alejó lentamente, dedicándole una sonrisa cómplice antes de desaparecer por completo de su vista.

**3.**

No le gustaban las multitudes, mucho menos cuando se agolpaban a su alrededor, gritando y haciendo espasmos. El histerismo había dejado de ser gracioso cuando había cumplido los 50, se había casado y había tenido una preciosa hija, que seguro encarnaría sus futuros miedos sobre el karma. ¿Acabaría pagando todas sus aventuras, sus excesos, a través de la adolescencia de Morgan? Ni quería pensar en ello. Y era por eso que había decidido centrarse en lo que tenía por delante, cinco horas de entrevistas, conversaciones y mil cosas más que ni siquiera se había molestado en leer. París era trabajo, nada más.

La señora Deschamps había sido tan solícita como el día anterior, sino más. A parte de avasallarle a preguntas sobre el hotel, su comodidad y si estaba todo a su gusto, había optado por ir más allá y preocuparse por su dieta, por lo que comía o lo que no comía, y un largo discurso sobre la necesidad de probar la cocina francesa auténtica y no lo que, seguramente, ofrecían en Nueva York. Sólo le había faltado escupir. Tony se había ahorrado explicarle que no era la primera vez que venía a París, ni seguramente la única, que conocía la ciudad, su comida y todo lo que podía ofrecerle. TODO. Pero se sentía demasiado cansado de la noche anterior, por lo que simplemente asentía, como a los locos.

Fue entonces cuando recordó unos ojos azules brillantes, con una chispa de algo que no acababa de descifrar y suspiró, frotándose el cuello algo cansado.

\- ¿Se encuentra bien, señor Stark? - le preguntó la señora Deschamps. El moreno la miró, dándose cuenta que la había olvidado por completo- ¿Aún no se recuperó del jet lag? - podría usarlo como excusa, sí.

\- Estoy bien, no se preocupe – y le mostró una sonrisa genuina marca Stark, alargando el brazo para revisar el guión del día.

Peggy no había llegado aún y a Steve no le extrañaba. Se apoyó en el cabezal, dejando salir un profundo suspiro, mientras se despeinaba aún más el pelo con ambas manos. ¿Qué iba a hacer hoy? ¿Dónde iría? Era agobiante estar pensando en llenar sus horas, cuando había imaginado un viaje donde el tiempo les sería insuficiente.

Agarró el mando y encendió la televisión, haciendo zapping sin realmente prestar atención a lo que veía. Películas que no entendía, talk shows, lo que parecían unos documentales y hasta dibujos animados, donde el bueno de Spiderman hablaba con un acento raro. Fantástico. Acabó por apagarla, lanzando el mando sobre la cama, para volver a enredarse entre las sábanas, mirando hacia el cielo de París.

\- Parece que va a llover – susurró, tapándose más, aunque ni siquiera lo necesitara.

Un día en el hotel tampoco debía estar mal, ¿no? Había un gimnasio, spa, masajes,… quizás era lo que necesitaba en ese momento, al menos hasta que Peggy pudiera volver. Cerró los ojos y los abrió dos horas más tarde, cuando el cielo estaba ennegrecido y la lluvia bañaba toda la ciudad. Se levantó de la cama y se acercó al ventanal, posando sus manos sobre el cristal para sentir lo frío que estaba. Y Peggy no había llegado aún.

El gimnasio era un verdadero lujo. Tenía todo lo que un hombre como él quisiera, y un poco más. Había sido una buena idea darse un respiro y volver al lugar donde se sentía más cómodo, donde podía sentirse él mismo.

Fue directamente a la gaveta donde estaba el saco de boxeo. Se colocó los guantes y no dudó en empezar su rutina, controlando, eso sí, su fuerza, pues no quería ser responsable de romper nada (medio sueldo de lo que percibía por sus servicios prestados a la patria durante años habían acabado, en más ocasiones de las que podría admitir, en comprar nuevos sacos). Apoyó sus manos en el saco para empezar a tantear el terreno. Primero unos leves golpes de calentamiento, suaves a su parecer, que empezaron a intensificarse a medida que su cabeza divagaba, preso de los recuerdos y de aquellos días perdidos en París. A su mente empezaron a aparecer mil y una escenas, cada una más frustrante que la anterior.

_¿Por qué no vuelves, eh? Al ejército, a las misiones, a SHIELD_

_Un soldado siempre es un soldado_

_¡Bucky!_

_No podemos dejar de ayudar a toda esa gente que nos necesita_

_Tú eras el siguiente, Rogers … Estoy seguro que habrías sido el mejor supersoldado de todos, el más perfecto_

_No es le momento de tener hijos, Steve. Este proyecto es realmente importante..._

Golpes y más golpes fueron cayendo sobre el saco, cada vez más fuertes y certeros hasta hacer peligrar su estabilidad, tal y como se había prometido no hacer. Ya ni siquiera podía fiarse de sí mismo.

\- ¿Señor? - le dijo un joven a su lado. Suponía que algún entrenador personal - ¿Todo en orden? ¿Necesita algo?- Steve lo miró con la respiración agitada, visiblemente nervioso y fuera de su habitual serenidad. Dejó salir un suspiro, quitándose el sudor de la frente con su brazo, intentando ganar así unos segundos para intentar volver a ser él mismo.

\- Estoy bien… - y miró a su alrededor, algo abrumado por haber llamado la atención.

Prefirió apartarse del saco, quitándose los guantes y dejándolos donde los encontró, aún la mirada preocupada del entrenador. ¿Qué se suponía que podía hacer ahora?

Se rascó un poco la nuca, dando un pequeño paseo por el gimnasio, notando que las miradas incómodas no cesaban y decidiendo que lo mejor era volver a su habitación a darse una refrescante ducha. Pasó por una de las ventanas del vestíbulo, quedándose de pie admirando el paisaje oscuro de tormenta. Era apenas el mediodía y seguía sin saber qué hacer con su vida.

Decidió subir de nuevo a la habitación para darse una relajante ducha, que disipara de alguna forma los malditos demonios que habían decidido instalarse en su cabeza. Demasiadas horas para pensar, demasiadas horas solo, sin conversaciones, sin cosas que le hicieran distraerse lo suficiente para no caer en esa estúpida autocompasión que estaba acabando con sus nervios. Debía ponerle freno a todo aquello. En cuanto traspasó la puerta de su habitación, todo aquél ánimo reparador se bloqueó, encontrándose la ropa de Peggy perfectamente doblada sobre la cama. Sintió que su pulso se aceleraba, ansioso por verla, por hablar con ella, por solucionar todo aquello. Se retiró el pelo mojado hacia atrás, suspirando profundamente, y la buscó en el baño.

\- ¿Peggy? - preguntó, entrando y encontrándose a su mujer sumida en el placer de la ducha.

Estaba de espaldas a él y no se había dado cuenta de su presencia. Canturreaba algo que no reconoció, mientras se lavaba el pelo. Parecía animada. Steve se quedó admirándola largo rato, decidiendo si debía o no entrar con ella. En circunstancias normales no habría habido duda alguna y habrían disfrutado de un placentero baño común, entre risas, besos y caricias. Pero hacía tiempo que nada de lo que les rodeaba era normal, o al menos, así lo sentía él. ¿Peggy también lo sentiría?

Salió del baño y se sentó en la cama, con las manos entre sus piernas, esperándola. Estaba algo cabizbajo, expectante y algo temeroso, por qué no decirlo. Después de la conversación que habían tenido por teléfono, sabia que era inevitable tener una similar en persona, pero no sabía si estaba lo suficientemente preparado para tenerla.

El agua dejó de correr y pudo escuchar cómo su mujer salía de la ducha. Se enderezó esperándola, moviendo sus manos. Peggy salió con una toalla rodeando su cuerpo y otra en su pelo. Se veía fresca, radiante y fuerte, como siempre había sido. Su cara de sorpresa al verle fue impagable y se habría puesto a reír, si no fuera por las circunstancias en las que estaban envueltos.

\- Steve… pensé que estabas fuera – la mujer se quedó de pie, abrazada a sí misma, quizás esperando algún gesto de su marido. El rubio tardó en responder, jugando con sus manos y teniendo esa extraña sensación de que Peggy habría preferido no encontrarse con él. Al menos no ese día.

\- Hoy llueve mucho, así que pensé que sería mejor pasar el día en el gimnasio – Peggy asintió, desviando su mirada, incómoda - ¿Tienes que irte de nuevo? - sabía que sí, no tenia por qué responderle la pregunta. De todas formas quería escucharla decir algo, intentar solucionar lo que estaba pasando entre ellos, que le dijera que ya no volvería a irse, que vivirían esa luna de miel postergada, que ya nada los iba a separar. Que SHIELD ya no requería de la presencia constante de ella. Pero, aunque esperó, Peggy no dijo nada. Sólo lo miraba como si estuviera aguantando un tormento dentro de ella, como si quisiera sincerarse con él, pero hubiera algo más grande que ellos que se lo impidiera. Podía ver en los ojos de su mujer sufrimiento, pena, dolor, angustia… todo lo que él mismo veía en los suyos cada vez que se miraba en el espejo. ¿Por qué tenía que ser así?¿Cuándo su trabajo se había convertido en la barrera más infranqueable? Steve bajó su mirada, visiblemente agotado por la espera, por no ser capaz de ver por más tiempo la tortura de la mirada de su mujer y decidió darle el respiro que necesitaba. Que ambos necesitaban – Bueno, aprovecharé para darme yo la ducha – se acercó a ella y le dio un cálido, pero rápido beso en la mejilla, cerrando la puerta del baño tras él.

Todo el peso de la tensión vivida cayó de golpe sobre sus hombros, apoyándose en la puerta y dejándose caer al suelo con los ojos cerrados, esperando por un milagro, porque sólo eso podría ayudarlos a ambos a salir de ese pozo en el que se habían visto sumidos. Podía escuchar los pasos de Peggy hacia la puerta, el roce de sus uñas en la madera, queriendo traspasarla para poder volver a estar cerca de su esposo e intentar expresar todo lo que ella también llevaba guardado en su pecho, pero no hizo nada. Ni un golpe, ni una palabra, nada. Simplemente se quedó allí, al otro lado, sin decir nada más, como si se hubiera rendido. Y, por primera vez en muchos días, Steve lo tuvo claro, sabía lo que significaba todo eso, por lo que no pudo evitar que las lágrimas inundaran sus ojos, completamente abatido.

El día no había sido tan desastroso como había creído, aún el tiempo que había hecho. Había tenido la oportunidad de conocer a gente muy interesante, para su sorpresa, y que no le había aburrido en exceso.

\- ¿Y de verdad vas a colaborar con ese doctor Banner, papá? - le había preguntado Morgan, algo suspicaz, pues conocía de sobras la independencia intelectual de su padre y lo poco que le gustaba trabajar en equipo.

\- ¿Dudas de mí, cariño? - ella negó con la cabeza, viéndola tan guapa como siempre, a través de la video llamada.

\- Claro que no, papá, pero… ya sabes – y había movido su mano graciosamente, haciéndole ver que lo conocía demasiado bien. Tony se echó a reír, disfrutando de cada segundo que podía compartir con su pequeña.

\- Soy muy capaz de trabajar con el doctor Banner, estoy seguro que te caería genial – Morgan hizo un puchero- Es como yo, pero menos guay – la niña rió, contagiándole a él.

\- ¡Morgan, es hora de comer! – dijo Pepper a lo lejos, rompiendo esa atmósfera familiar que siempre creaban padre e hija.

\- Nos veremos muy pronto, cariño – le dijo el moreno con una sonrisa triste. La niña inclinó su cabeza, tirándose un mechón de pelo tras la oreja.

\- El domingo, no tardes – dijo ella- Te quiero 3000, papá – Tony sonrió, acariciando la pantalla.

\- Yo también te quiero 3000, cariño – suspiró y la imagen de la niña desapareció, dejándole con una sensación de vacío que no sabía cómo describir.

Dejó el móvil a un lado y se dejó caer encima de la cama, clavando su mirada en el techo. ¿Qué se suponía que debía hacer? Pepper ni siquiera había querido hablar con él más de tres minutos y sólo para cerciorarse que el primer día de convención había ido bien. No debía sorprenderle, pues ya le había asegurado que quería tiempo y que, sea lo que fuere a pasar entre ellos, debían hablarlo en persona. Aún así se le hacía demasiado raro todo.

Acabó por repetir su rutina del día anterior, levantándose de la cama para despojarse de toda su ropa y dejarla tirada por el suelo, sin cuidado alguno. Se metió en la ducha y dejó que todas sus frustraciones se las llevara el agua, apoyándose con los ante brazos en la pared.

No había que ser un genio para saber lo que le esperaba en Nueva York y, la verdad, estaba aterrado. Se había esforzado mucho para tener una vida como esa, para ser el hombre que era, pero parecía que no había sido suficiente; o quizás era verdad que un Stark no podía ser nunca feliz, al menos, no mucho tiempo.

Se vistió lo más informal que pudo, saliendo de la habitación rumbo al bar de la azotea. No tenía hambre y estaba seguro que no le entraría nada en el estómago, pero otra cosa muy distinta era el alcohol. Nada más cruzar la puerta, sus ojos fueron directamente a la misma barra donde había estado la noche anterior, descubriendo que ya había alguien allí. Caminó con las manos en sus bolsillos, observando el lenguaje corporal de su compañero nocturno y pudo percibir que no estaba mejor que él.

\- Buenas noches, Steve – le dijo sentándose a su lado, tal y como habían estado la noche anterior. El rubio levantó su mirada, dejándole ver esos hermosos ojos azules que lo habían perturbado un poco de buena mañana. El joven se enderezó y carraspeó antes de sonreírle con tristeza.

\- Buenas noches, señor Stark – dijo de forma demasiado formal, cosa que molestó al moreno.

\- Por favor, llámame Tony – Steve sonrió algo tímido y asintió- ¿Estás bien? - el moreno pudo ver las tres botellas de cerveza vacías que descansaban sobre la barra. El rubio asintió.

\- Mejor que nunca – y dio un último trago a su cuarta cerveza. Tony llamó la atención del camarero y le pidió una cerveza para él. Luego dejó caer sus manos sobre la barra y suspiró.

\- Mi mujer quiere pedirme el divorcio, o al menos que nos separemos, no sé qué es peor – dijo de pronto Tony, agradeciendo con la cabeza al camarero su cerveza. Steve lo miró, apoyando su mejilla en su mano.

\- Lo peor es amarse y no comprenderse – dijo mirándole- No tener nada en común y ver cómo todo se hunde a tu alrededor sin que puedas hacer nada para remediarlo – Tony alzó su botella y bebió un buen sorbo.

\- Touché – dijo, dejando su bebida de nuevo encima de la barra.

\- Mi mujer no comprende que no quiero volver al ejército, que soy más que un soldado y que sólo quiero una vida normal y tranquila – miró a Tony con anhelo- ¿Es mucho pedir? - el moreno tragó saliva, viendo su propio dolor en los ojos ajenos.

\- No, pero las cosas no son siempre como queremos, Steve. Hay que hacer sacrificios – el rubio desvió su mirada, visiblemente incómodo.

\- ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué tengo la sensación que siempre pierden los mismos? - el moreno casi se echa a reír, si no fuera porque las palabras de su compañero era el puro reflejo de su vida. Se quedaron en silencio, mirándose de nuevo, como hipnotizados.

\- No soporto la autocompasión – dijo de repente Tony, mirando hacia cualquier sitio, menos a Steve. Se levantó de una vez y se acabó la cerveza de una sola vez, dándole una palmada en la espalda al rubio – Parece que ha dejado de llover – y ambos miraron hacia fuera. En efecto, ya no llovía - ¿Podrías… acompañarme a un sitio? - Steve lo miró extrañado, sin entender el cambio de actitud tan repentino. Entonces le sonrió y le devolvió la palmada.

\- Vámonos – ni lo había pensado, ni siquiera se había cuestionado la posibilidad de que Peggy volviera más temprano esa noche. Simplemente se dejó llevar, con una sonrisa radiante.

La noche era fresca, pero no les importaba. Tenían París a sus pies, o eso les gustaba pensar. Se vieron fuera del hotel, caminando sin rumbo todo recto, uno al lado del otro, disfrutando del silencio de su compañía. Steve no pudo evitar desviar su mirada hacia Tony en algunos momentos, cosa que el moreno repitió más veces de lo que confesaría. Era una situación extraña. Ambos estaban en compañía de un extraño, un hombre con el que apenas y habían cruzado un par de palabras, pero con el que se sentían más cómodos de lo que en principio debía ser. De ahí que ninguno dudara en actuar por impulso, sin preguntarse por qué hacían lo que hacían.

Caminaron sin rumbo hasta llegar a las puertas de Notre Dame. Ambos se quedaron parados delante de la fachada principal de la catedral, admirando la belleza del edificio y sintiendo una sensación extraña por las obras de remodelación, tras el incendio.

\- ¿La visitaste antes del incendio? - preguntó Steve, sin dejar de admirar las dos icónicas torres. Tony asintió.

\- Sí, hice el tour completo, aunque de eso hace muchos años – se encogió de hombros, suspirando- Tenía la esperanza de ver con mis propios ojos a Quasimodo, pero no surgió – el rubio lo miró de reojo, sonriendo divertido.

\- ¿Y qué se supone que habrías hecho, de encontrártelo? - preguntó siguiendo la broma. Tony se quedó pensativo, frunciendo el ceño.

\- Supongo que le habría pedido tocar su joroba, que se ve da suerte, y luego le habría animado a que me presentara a sus colegas gárgolas – dijo muy serio, ante las risas de Steve - ¿Y tú? - el rubio se sorprendió con la repregunta.

\- ¿Yo? Amm… no sé, supongo que lo habría saludado y me habría encantado saber cómo se conservaba tan bien a sus 250 años –

\- Seguro que a base de pilates y gimnasia sueca – Steve estalló en carcajadas, a las que se unió Tony, quién estaba disfrutando ese momento más de lo que había pensado.

\- Quizás debería probar el boxeo – dijo el rubio- Aunque hoy casi me cargo el saco del gimnasio del hotel – Tony lo miró alzando una ceja.

\- Eso me gustaría verlo – dijo sin más. Steve negó con la cabeza.

\- Dudo que me dejen entrar de nuevo o, al menos, usar el saco sin supervisión, como en el colegio – el moreno se encogió de hombros, sintiendo de repente frío.

\- Debe ser una señal del universo, Steve. Te está hablando – dijo con cara de concentración, mirando hacia el cielo. El rubio admiró su rostro, fijándose en lo brillantes que eran sus ojos, lo expresivos que eran.

\- ¿Y qué me está diciendo? - preguntó. El moreno le devolvió la mirada, sonriendo de lado sin que ese extraño brillo desapareciera, pero sin decirle nada, empezando a alejarse de él, haciendo notar sus pasos sobre el suelo de piedra fría y húmeda. Steve lo siguió sin decir nada, admirando por inercia el cielo, buscando esa respuesta que parecía que no acababa de escuchar.

\- ¿Aún sigues pensando que un paseo por el Sena es lo mejor que puede darte París? - el rubio se paró en seco, recordando a Peggy y lo único que había compartido con ella en esa ciudad. Miró a Tony, apoyado en lo que parecía uno de los tantos puentes que atravesaban París, admirando el curso del agua bajo sus pies. Parecía muy concentrado. Se acercó para apoyarse junto a él, admirando la tranquilidad que se respiraba a esas horas de la noche.

\- Creo que… voy a separarme – dijo en un suspiro, moviendo sus manos para entrar un poco en calor. Tony siguió mirando el agua, moviendo por inercia sus manos también.

\- Menudo par estamos hechos – y soltó una sonrisa socarrona que encerraba un sinfín de sensaciones dolorosas.

\- Quiero a Peggy, pero… ahora mismo hay demasiadas cosas que nos separan, demasiados secretos y mentiras acumuladas durante años y yo… - se acarició el pelo, visiblemente nervioso- lo último que quiero es que sufra – Tony lo miró con una expresión indescifrable. El moreno desvió un momento su mirada para suspirar.

\- Quiero a Pepper, ella me encauzó el camino, sin ella no sé ni dónde estaría – siguió frotándose las manos- Pero entiendo que ella esté cansada. Sé que soy alguien complicado. Soy MUY complicado y lo único que hago es crearle dolores de cabeza. Incluso creo que debe pensar que más que una esposa es algo así como una niñera y ninguna mujer quiere eso en un matrimonio – dijo frustrado- Ella me dio a mi hija y es lo mejor que me ha pasado nunca. Me gusta la vida que tengo, pero debo ser consciente que no se puede alargar algo que está muerto – Steve lo miró, sintiendo un nudo en su garganta- No quiero volver a casa, porque eso significará el fin de la vida que he conocido hasta ahora – el rubio sentía el mismo miedo, la misma inquietud, aunque a diferencia de Stark, él tenia a su esposa con él y el fin podía ser más inminente.

\- ¿Y no lo puedes arreglar? - el moreno negó con la cabeza.

\- Me dijo que quería estos días para pensar y tomar una decisión que, me temo, ya tiene tomada – Tony suspiró, retirándose el pelo hacia atrás- Pero eso, quizás, facilita las cosas. Ya sé a qué atenerme y empezar a pensar en qué debo hacer a partir de ahora – Steve se giró hacia su nuevo amigo.

\- ¿Alguna idea? - Tony chasqueó la lengua.

\- Todas mis ideas siempre han sido malas ideas, así que creo que, esta vez, intentaré ser más racional y pensar en el bienestar de mi hija – el rubio sonrió, pensando en lo afortunado que era Tony por tener una hija.

\- ¿Y cómo es ella? ¿Cómo es tu hija? - Steve vió cómo ese extraño, pero cautivador brillo en sus ojos volvía junto a una sonrisa sincera que le pareció encantadora.

\- ¿Morgan? Oh, Morgan es increíble. Es inteligente, es guapa, es creativa… ¡ha salido a mí! - aquello le hizo reír, incapaz de despegar sus ojos del hombre que, durante horas, no podía dejar de hablar de su pequeña, ni de sus proyectos, de ciencia y de las muchas cosas que debía enseñarle a Steve de París. Porque, a juicio de Tony, el rubio no sólo debía visitar museos e impregnarse del lado más turístico de la ciudad: tenía que vivirla. Y no había mejor compañía para ello que el gran Tony Stark.

**4.**

No estaba muy seguro del por qué, pero se sentía feliz. Y no era porque había pasado una de las mejores noches que recordaba con su nuevo amigo, Steve. No, por favor. ¿Quién podría pensar en eso? Estaba feliz porque había dormido bien, no había tenido ningún amago de ataque de ansiedad y el desayuno había sido simplemente fascinante. Era un hombre sencillo, de gustos sencillos, ¿vale? Nada que pudiera hacer pensar mal a nadie.

De nuevo se encontraba en aquella convención que, por qué no decirlo, empezaba a aburrirle. Un día era novedad, el segundo reiterativo, el tercero era repetitivo y no soportaba eso. Las mismas caras, los mismos halagos, la misma señora Deschamps con su impertérrita sonrisa ofreciéndole todo lo que deseara y más. Quizás, y sólo quizás, en su juventud habría podido abusar un poco de esa situación. Si se dejaba llevar por la fantasía, que en un lugar como ese, con largas charlas y ponencias sin fin, era lo ideal, podía imaginarse descansar en un jacuzzi privado, acompañado de un par de jóvenes espectaculares, bebiendo champán con el mínimo de ropa recomendado y... Espera, ¿eso no había pasado ya?

Volvió en sí justo en el momento en que los aplausos estallaron, uniéndose a ellos como si estuviera de acuerdo con lo que se había hablado. Sólo esperaba que nadie se acercara a él a pedirle su opinión sobre la charla porque, en ese caso, él tendría que…

\- ¡Tony! - lo llamó una molesta y estridente voz que jamás aguantaría, por años que pasaran. ¿Incluso en un lugar como ése debía encontrárselo? No sabía que aceptaran a inútiles confirmados. Uno de los brazos de Justin Hammer rodeó parte de sus hombros, acercándolo a él en esa forma sospechosa, y nada agradable, que siempre hacía. Era un asco – Tony, Tony, Tony… no sabes lo feliz que me siento en estos momentos – le susurró- Pensaba que no daría contigo, que no podríamos compartir una copa por los viejos tiempos – el moreno lo miró extrañado.

\- Hammer, no hay viejos tiempos entre nosotros dos – se apartó sutilmente, aunque no le faltaron las ganas de empujarlo bien fuerte, a ver si desaparecía- Quizás tu temporada en la cárcel te ha hecho olvidar algunas cosas, pero a mi no se me olvida que intentaste matarme – Justin puso cara de angustia, o al menos lo fingió, poniendo sus manos dramáticamente sobre su pecho.

\- Fue Vanko, Tony. No yo. No confundas – se apresuró a aclarar.

\- Vanko, Tú, Killian, el Mandarín… ¿crees que hay alguna diferencia? - dijo apretando los puños con fuerza, conteniéndose las ganas de no pegarle un buen puñetazo ahí mismo.

\- Creo que la pregunta que te formulas no es la correcta, querido Tony – dijo Justin, ya no tan dramático, pero sí más seguro y con sus ojos clavados en él- ¿Por qué todos contra ti? Sería más exacto. ¿Por qué un puñado de hombres, sin nada en común, deciden deshacerse de ti? -

\- Intentar deshacerse, porque no lo conseguistéis – Hammer alzó su mentón, metiendo sus manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón.

\- No hay prisa alguna, Tony. A base de insistencia, hasta las torres más altas caen – y guardó silencio, dibujando una sonrisa enigmática, que fue borrada en el momento en que la siempre servicial señora Deschamps interrumpió la conversación.

\- Señor Stark, me gustaría presentarle a uno de los astrofísicos teóricos más importantes actualmente – Tony desvió su mirada hacia el hombre rubio que se le presentó delante, perdiendo de vista a Hammer en ese momento.

\- Soy Erik Selvig, es un placer conocerle – dijo con un marcado acento sueco. El moreno sintió que toda esa felicidad mañanera le había sido arrebatada de un plumazo, por lo que simplemente actuó de forma mecánica.

\- El placer es mío, doctor – y le sonrió afable- Dígame, ¿de verdad cree que las leyendas tienen un fundamento científico? - y Selvig le devolvió la sonrisa, entusiasmado.

Desde la no discusión con Peggy del día anterior que no había vuelto a ver a su mujer. Suponía que la ausencia de palabras entre ambos habían sido lo suficientemente claras como para dejar la situación casi solventada, muy a su pesar. Aún así tenía la esperanza de que Peggy volviera en algún momento del día para hablar seriamente y dejarse de elucubraciones. Toda esperanza se vino abajo al recibir un mensaje de texto. ¿Ni siquiera una llamada de teléfono podían compartir?

_"Debo ausentarme el resto de la semana, Steve. Te prometo, te juro, que hablaremos de todo en cuanto regrese. Estoy haciendo todo lo que puedo para acabar con esto lo antes posible y estar contigo. Te quiero, Steve. Nunca lo olvides. Peggy"_

Dejó caer el teléfono a un lado de la cama, nuevamente frustrado. Cuatro días sin ella podían parecerle una eternidad, pero, siendo cínicos, no es que hubieran compartido muchos momentos los anteriores cuatro. ¿Habría alguna diferencia? No quería ni pensar en ello, pues quería olvidar por un momento los demasiado frecuentes pensamientos pesimistas. Se levantó de la cama y agarró su teléfono de nuevo, buscando en la agenda un nombre en particular, mientras se fijaba en la hora que era. Tampoco era que tuviera problema alguno, pues su amigo tenía un problema similar al que él había padecido años atrás. Insomnio.

\- ¡Steve! - la voz enérgica de Bucky le trajo una tranquilidad que había anhelado los últimos días – Quería llamarte, pero no sabía si interrumpiría algo. Sam me dijo que había hablado contigo hace unos días – el rubio asintió, aunque su amigo no le viera.

\- ¿Cómo estás, Bucky? - preguntó, apoyado en la ventana de la habitación. El día en París había amanecido esplendoroso, con un sol radiante, o así se lo parecía a él.

\- Estoy mejor, bastante mejor. Me ayuda mucho la terapia, hablar con Sam y relacionarme con los compañeros – el rubio estaba muy contento de oír a su mejor amigo – Aunque echo de menos nuestras charlas – y guardó un momento de silencio – Sé que el viaje no está siendo como esperabas… - Steve apretó el teléfono, clavando la mirada en la gente que iba y venía en la calle.

\- No, pero tampoco puedo hacer nada al respecto – dijo sin pensar, alzando su mirada hasta medio vislumbrar la silueta de lo que creía una de las torres de Nôtre Dame – Peggy estará cuatro días fuera –

\- Lo siento, hermano – dijo el moreno, sin saber muy bien qué decir. Era una situación complicada y las exigencias de trabajar para SHIELD no ayudaban mucho.

\- He conocido a alguien muy interesante: Tony Stark – dijo sin más, cortando por lo sano cualquier atisbo de conversación sobre su matrimonio. Un extraño sonido se oyó al otro lado del teléfono, cosa que le hizo dudar a Steve de si Buck había colgado.

\- ¿Stark? ¡Madre mía! - dijo aguantándose la risa- ¿Y cómo es en persona? ¿Es igual que en la televisión? - a Steve se le escapó una risa tímida, frotándose la nuca al recordar al hombre, a su noche de confidencias y lo extraño que se había sentido al admirar sus preciosos ojos chocolate.

\- Es… muy simpático. Me invitó a una cerveza – dijo sin más, ante lo cual, Buck empezó a reír y hacer chistes a costa suya. A Steve no le importaba, mucho menos cuando escuchaba lo animado que parecía su amigo. Necesitaba ese soplo de aire fresco en su vida, ahora más que nunca.

Unos leves golpes en su puerta lo sacaron del sueño en el que parecía haberse sumido sin apenas darse cuenta. Después de hablar con Buck durante casi una hora, se había sentido tan relajado que se había recostado en la cama, mirando hacia el techo y suponía que la tensión vivida durante esos días había hecho su efecto.

Se levantó, frotando levemente su rostro para desperezarse completamente. Bostezó y abrió la puerta, aún preguntándose quién podría ser quien le estuviera llamando, cuando no conocía a nadie allí.

\- ¡Steve! - dijo Tony, entrando de sopetón en su habitación, sin saludarlo o pedir permiso. El rubio tuvo que parpadear un par de veces para darse cuenta de lo que estaba pasando realmente- Espero que no sigas así de ocioso el resto de la tarde – el moreno se giro para verlo, sentándose en la cama. Steve cerró la puerta y se apoyó en ella.

\- ¿Cómo… cómo has sabido cuál era mi habitación? - Tony sonrió de lado de una forma misteriosa, cosa que le hizo sentir algo parecido a mariposas en su bajo vientre.

\- Tienes cinco minutos para lavarte la cara y ponerte la chaqueta – dijo sacando su teléfono móvil, tecleando algo con rapidez. El rubio apenas y se creía lo que estaba pasando - ¡Vamos! - Steve asintió, casi cuadrándose como cuando estaba en el ejército, directo hacia el baño, mientras Tony no borraba su sonrisa- Deberías avisar a tu mujer que llegarás tarde -

\- Peggy estará fuera estos días, así que… - dijo Steve, secándose la cara con una toalla, para luego lavarse los dientes.

\- Qué conveniente – dijo Tony por lo bajo, mordiéndose el labio inferior con coquetería y desviando sus ojos hacia lo poco que podía ver de Steve desde su posición: su escultural trasero y sus muslos torneados enfundados en unos jeans. En seguida carraspeó, centrándose de nuevo en la pantalla de su móvil.

\- ¿Qué tienes pensado, Tony? - dijo Steve nada más salir del baño, fresco como una rosa. El moreno guardó su teléfono móvil en el bolsillo interior de su chaqueta y se levantó.

\- ¿Qué te parece si vamos a Montparnasse? - los ojos de Stark brillaban como nunca antes, enviándole descargas por todo su cuerpo y obligándole a fijarse en cualquier otra cosa.

\- Bien, no estaba en mi ruta – dijo algo vago, buscando su chaqueta de piel para ponérsela. Tony escondió una sonrisa sincera al mirar su espalda, maravillado por el tamaño del cuerpo del soldado, aun retirado.

\- Por supuesto – dijo Tony, acercándose a él para posar una mano en su bíceps- Ya te dije que lo mío no es el turismo estándar – aquello hizo sonreír al propio Steve, que no acababa de asumir que estaba saliendo de ¿juerga? con el mismísimo Tony Stark. Aún podía escuchar las carcajadas de Bucky cuando se lo había contado.

Salieron del hotel y justo en la puerta les estaba esperando un coche. Tony saludó al chofer y abrió la puerta del auto para que Steve pasara. El rubio miraba todo a su alrededor como si fuera un niño, incapaz de parpadear por si se perdía algo. Sentía el pulso acelerado, las manos algo sudorosas y la respiración algo agitada, pero estaba contento.

El moreno, a su lado, volvía a juguetear con su móvil, sin dejar de darle fugaces miradas de soslayo. De una forma u otra, le gustaba ver ese rostro joven sonreír como no había visto hasta ahora. Con esos hermosos ojos azules incapaces de dejar de observar a su alrededor, ansiosos por saber.

\- ¿Qué hay en Montparnasse? - preguntó Steve, mirando de repente a Tony y pillándolo 'in fraganti'. El moreno actuó rápido, sonriendo encantadoramente, como siempre.

\- Cosas… - dijo vagamente, lo que provocó que el rubio frunciera el ceño.

\- Cosas… - repitió Steve. Tony asintió, volviendo a mirar su teléfono.

\- Sí, Steve. Cosas… edificios, puentes, calles, cafeterías… incluso una estación de tren – dijo sin más. El rubio lo miró sin acabar de entender.

\- ¿Vamos a visitar una estación de tren? - el moreno hizo una mueca, acabando por guardar el móvil.

\- No vamos a Montparnasse – dijo al fin, sentándose mejor en su asiento, cruzando las piernas. Steve asintió, endureciendo su expresión, cosa que estaba afectando de alguna forma a Tony. Y no de la peor manera, todo lo contrario, obligándolo a dejar de mirarlo – Vamos al mítico Moulin Rouge – dijo de golpe. El rubio alzó sus cejas, dibujando una expresión muy divertida a ojos del moreno. Pero, obviamente, prefirió no reír. Por si acaso.

\- ¿Al Moulin Rouge? - repitió el rubio – Vaya, yo… definitivamente no estaba en mi ruta – y sonrió, acariciándose los cabellos hacia atrás.

\- ¿No te molesta o…? - el rubio sonrió de lado.

\- Crees que soy un anticuado – afirmó, mirándolo fijamente a los ojos. Tony le devolvió la mirada, negando con la cabeza.

\- Sólo… después de todo lo que hablamos ayer por la noche, lo que me contaste sobre tu vida en el ejército, ya sabes – y movió la mano de una forma que no pudo evitar pensar en su hija Morgan. Sí, definitivamente había salido a él.

\- Ya sé… - repitió, bajando su mirada para mirar sus dedos- Confieso que algo anticuado soy. De eso podría hablarte muy bien mi mujer y lo mucho que me costó pedirle una cita, o besarla – Tony sonrió de lado, también mirando por instinto los dedos de Steve.

\- Obviamente no puedo decir lo mismo – dijo en tono jocoso, sacándole una sonrisa al rubio.

\- Ahora me dirás que conoces de cerca al grupo de vedettes del Moulin Rouge – el moreno lo miró serio, casi indignado.

\- ¡Por Dios, no! - dijo de repente- Sólo las del Lido, y no creo que a todas – las risas y las bromas inundaron la parte trasera del coche, mientras se acercaban a Montmâtre.

Para Steve toda aquella zona era un sueño. Casi se sentía como el protagonista de 'Midnight in París', rodeado de una época pasada, con gente diversa a su alrededor y un compañero de viaje tan peculiar como el local en el que estaban entrando. Tony Stark no tuvo ningún problema para acceder al lugar, más cuando había usado todos sus contactos e influencias para reservar una mesa en el mítica teatro de variedades. Sinceramente no tenía ni idea a lo que atenerse, pero sabía que Steve lo iba a disfrutar.

La noche anterior le había asegurado que una de las razones por las que siempre había querido venir a París era porque le inspiraba belleza y arte en cada esquina de la ciudad. Un fiel reflejo de épocas pasadas llenas de artistas inmortales que él mismo admiraba y que quería ver de cerca. Y ¿había algún otro lugar donde arte y diversión se fusionaran de aquella forma? Él tampoco lo creía.

Se sentaron en su mesa, rodeados de aquellas pinturas tan exóticas y ese intenso color rojo que lo bañaba todo. Steve se quitó su chaqueta y la dejó colgando de su silla, arremangándose un poco las mangas de camisa, pues sentía que hacía bastante calor, aun siendo un local tan grande. En cambio Tony se quedó con su chaqueta puesta, pero aflojando un poco su corbata.

\- ¿Te gusta? La verdad es que nunca había venido aquí – dijo Tony, apoyando su mentón en la palma de su mano. Steve seguía con esa expresión aniñada, donde todo lo que veía a su alrededor le fascinaba. Incluso la lámpara estilo Belle Epoque que había sobre la mesa que compartían.

\- Es increíble, Tony – dijo imitando su postura- No creo que hubiera podido venir aquí con Peggy -

\- ¿Ella también es anticuada? - el rubio negó con la cabeza.

\- No sé si le habría gustado – y se encogió de hombros. Tony se enderezó y llamó la atención de uno de los camareros.

\- Tráiganos una botella de champgne y la carta, por favor – Steve miraba a Tony sin decir nada, pensando que se veía en su salsa en un lugar así. El moreno volvió su atención hacia el rubio, quedándose prendado de la mirada que Steve le estaba dedicando. Era extrañamente cómoda, nada inquietante. Eran unos ojos amables, gentiles, sin prejuicios o que le juzgaran. Sentía que no le iban a echar en cara su pasado, o sus malas acciones, que eran demasiadas. Parpadeó lentamente, dejando salir un profundo suspiro, sintiéndose de repente algo mareado. ¿Qué puñetas estaba haciendo con ese hombre?

\- La carta, señor – dijo diligentemente el camarero, dejando dos cartas y una cubeta llena de hielo y champagne. Tony desvió su mirada, abriendo la carta y tragando un poco de saliva. Había tres menús a elegir y, en ese momento, le parecían lo más interesante del mundo. Frente a él, Steve empezaba a estar nervioso, viendo los precios de los menús y las complementos. ¿Cómo podría explicarle ese gasto a Peggy? Y era imposible dejar que Tony cargara con la cuenta.

\- No pongas esa cara, Steve – dijo sin más Tony, disimulando todo lo que podía su tono burlón – Considéralo un regalo de iniciación – el rubio bajó la carta y admiró el rostro divertido del moreno.

\- No sé si quiero saber a lo que te refieres con eso, pero no puedo permitir que te gastes todo este dinero en… - y no pudo acabar la frase.

\- En un amigo – acabó por él. Y lo miró de nuevo, quedándose prendado, una vez más, por la guerra de emociones en los ojos de Steve, más bajo esa luz seductora que los rodeaba. El rubio dejó escapar un leve suspiro, sin apartar sus ojos de Tony, más expresivos que nunca.

\- ¿Sueles hacer estas cosas en tus viajes? - preguntó con duda de saber la respuesta. Quizás era una práctica normal en Stark el congeniar con alguien e invitarle a lo que quisiera.

\- ¿Te refieres a… esto? - y señaló a su alrededor. Steve asintió – No, nunca – y no supo por qué, pero el rubio sintió que su pulso se aceleraba un poco. Ante el silencio que vino después, Tony dejó la carta y apoyó sus manos entrelazadas en ella – Steve, entiendo que puede ser algo raro para ti, más si es la primera vez que viajas de esta forma y… las circunstancias que te rodean, pero no. No suelo ir por ahí buscando hombres o mujeres atractivos para no aburrirme durante mis viajes. Al menos, ya no – apuntó, recordando de repente que eso era exactamente lo que había hecho durante su juventud y su no tan juventud.

\- Yo… lo siento, Tony – dijo Steve algo avergonzado – Estás siendo muy amable conmigo, haciéndome compañía y saliendo conmigo por la ciudad y yo sólo soy capaz de pensar en cosas raras – el moreno sonrió de lado, apoyando su mano en su mejilla.

\- Bueno, si he de serte sincero, no ibas por mal camino – Steve abrió ligeramente los ojos, pensando lo peor, lo que hizo que Tony estallara en carcajadas – Sólo estaba bromeando – y se incorporó, acercando una mano hacia la que tenía el rubio sobre la mesa – Sólo somos dos hombres perdidos en París que quieren divertirse y olvidar su miserable vida – apretó su mano sobre la de él - ¿Estás bien con eso? - Steve sólo podía sentir la calidez de la mano de Tony sobre la suya, quedándose petrificado, mirando su rostro con los labios medio abiertos. Estaba a punto de decir algo cuando las luces se apagaron y el moreno retiró su mano, para centrarse en el espectáculo que estaba a punto de dar comienzo.

El escenario era inmenso, escalonado, como en los grandes teatros de varietés que había visto alguna vez de niño en televisión. Las mujeres aparecieron al son de una música atronadora, vistiendo los típicos trajes del Moulin Rouge de finales del en colores chillones, con lo que parecían maquillajes extremados y plumas, allá donde mirara. Era fascinante, era como transportarse a otra época, como había pensado, pero mejor.

Tony no dejó de mirarlo de reojo, encantado con la expresión de Steve al ver el espectáculo. Estaba disfrutando de todo lo que veía, imaginaba que estaría grabando cada detalle en su mente. El camarero apareció de nuevo, justo en el momento en que la música de la primera actuación cesó, iniciando el aplauso. Tony le dio indicaciones sobre lo que quería y llamó la atención de Steve, absorto en aplaudir con entusiasmo la actuación que había visto.

\- Creo que debemos celebrar esta noche – dijo el moreno, sacando la botella de champán de la cubitera para servir dos copas.

\- ¿Por qué o quién brindamos? - dijo el rubio, agarrando su copa, sin borrar su sonrisa radiate. Tony se quedó en blanco por un instante. De nuevo esa sonrisa.

\- Por París, por habernos reunido en esta maravillosa ciudad – dijo de repente, evitando verbalizar lo que realmente estaba pensando y que empezaba a perturbarlo. Steve asintió, creyendo que era lo más indicado.

\- Por París – dijo él, alzando su copa – Sinceramente espero que esto no sea sólo una amistad de viaje, Tony – dijo sinceramente. El moreno se quedó a medio camino, con la copa rozando casi sus labios.

\- Yo también la espero – y el rubio sonrió más tímidamente, bajando su mirada por miedo a no ser capaz de sostenérsela a su acompañante de nuevo.

La música volvió a rugir, sacándolos de esa extraña aura en la que se habían metido sin querer, divirtiéndose y comentando cerca de sus oídos todo lo que estaban viendo. El camarero volvió con sus platos, deseándoles un 'Bon apétit' y saliendo de la escena tan rápido como había entrado.

El espectáculo inspirado en el antiguo ambiente del Moulin Rouge dio paso a uno más moderno, sin tantos colores, pero con una exquisitez que no desentonaba para nada con el local. Pidieron el postre y otra botella de champán para seguir celebrando, mientras el ritmo y el ambiente se volvía cada vez más festivo. Steve pudo ver cómo Tony se deshacía de su corbata, guardándola en uno de sus bolsillos, para desatar los dos primeros botones de su camisa. Él mismo había optado por esa decisión también, notando cómo el aire era cada vez más escaso y el calor más asfixiante.

Al cabo de cuatro horas, que se decía pronto, los últimos compases del espectáculo llegaban a su fin y las luces iban encendiéndose poco a poco. Tony sonreía, quizás un poco afectado por todo el champán ingerido, mientras Steve se mantenía aún imperturbable.

\- ¿Cómo es que parece que no te afecte el alcohol? - preguntó con curiosidad el moreno. El rubio sonrió, negando con la cabeza.

\- Tengo un buen aguante, sólo eso – Tony alzó su ceja, como si no acabara de creérselo. Debía ser un truco y él lo iba a averiguar. Steve miró su reloj y se dio cuenta que eran más de la doce y media de la noche. La hora perfecta para volver al hotel y descansar.

\- Eso tengo que comprobarlo – dijo sin más el moreno, levantándose de su silla para colocarse bien la chaqueta y llamar al camarero – Ven conmigo – y le indicó, moviendo un dedo seductoramente, cosa que provocó un escalofrío en la espina dorsal de Steve. Aún así, no se cuestionó en ningún momento no seguirlo, incluso cuando llegaron a una parte del edificio donde apenas y podían moverse.

\- ¿Qué es esto, Tony? - preguntó Steve, encontrándose de repente rodeado de un montón de gente, la mayoría gente joven con vestimentas de todo tipo. Tony sonrió.

\- Esto, mi querido Steve, es La Machine, la discoteca del Moulin Rouge – las puertas rojas que tenía delante se abrieron de golpe, dejando ver un espacio gigantesco lleno de luces y música techno. Antes que pudiera decir nada, la mano de Tony agarró la suya y lo arrastró dentro, viéndose rodeado de gente saltando y bailando. De acuerdo, aquello sí que no se lo esperaba. Definitivamente estaba fuera de su ambiente. Y le encantaba.

\- Tenías planeado desde el principio venir aquí, ¿o sólo me lo estoy imaginando? - preguntó alzando la voz, muy cerca del oído del moreno. Él sonrió, sin decir nada al respecto.

\- Como dije, quiero comprobar si es cierto que tienes un buen aguante con el alcohol o sólo me has estado tomando el pelo toda la noche – Steve rodó los ojos ante tamaña excusa, llegando hasta la barra. Tony alzó la mano y pidió dos chupitos de tequila, para calentar motores. El rubio se colocó a su lado.

\- ¿No será que quieres emborracharme? - dijo con sorna.

\- ¿Y por qué querría emborracharte?

\- No lo sé, dímelo tú – y de nuevo esas miradas, esos ojos que no podían dejar de buscarse. Estaban cerca, demasiado cerca. Tony tragó saliva y se giró hacia el camarero, sacando un billete para pagar – No, Tony. Déjame al menos que me encargue yo de las copas – sacó su billetera y pagó gustoso la ronda.

\- Bien, así no me sentiré tan mal cuando te tumbe al beber, cariño -

\- Eso habrá que verlo, nene – dijo siguiéndole el juego de motes, provocando que Tony se animara más de lo que ya lo estaba. Le acercó la sal y su trozo de limón para que se sirviese.

\- De una vez – el rubio asintió y se preparó, lamiendo la sal y dándole una buena mordida al limón antes de beberse el tequila de una sola vez. ¡Guau! Eso había sido fuerte. Tony, a su lado, sonrió - ¡Otra ronda! - y Steve sólo pudo reír.

Con un par de copas de más, la desinhibición había hecho acto de presencia, sobretodo en el caso de Tony, quién ya había olvidado por algún lado la chaqueta y la corbata. Steve, a su lado, se recargaba pacientemente en la barra, sintiendo que había llegado a su límite y que la cabeza empezaba a darle vueltas. El moreno casi había acabado con él por culpa de ese estúpido juego de aguante. Fue entonces que la música cambió de repente, volviéndose algo más suave, dándole la oportunidad a Tony de acercarse al rubio para incitarlo a bailar.

\- Definitivamente, no. Tony, no – replicó Steve algo afectado, negando con su cabeza más de lo normal.

\- ¿Por qué? - le dijo el moreno totalmente borracho, colgándose de su cuello- Anda, Stevie… baila conmigo – y estiró la última a modo de ruego. El rubio, por pura inercia, y para que Tony no se cayera, lo rodeó por la cintura, sosteniéndolo.

\- No sé bailar. Ni esto ni nada, apenas unos pocos pasos de vals y porque Peggy insistió en que tomara clases para la boda – el moreno se enderezó, pero sin dejar de rodear su cuello.

\- Baila conmigo un vals, Stevie – dijo muy serio de repente. El rubio podía ver, aún la poca luz que había, lo largas que eran sus pestañas. Suspiró y agarró una de las manos de Tony, dejando la otra sobre sus riñones. Sin mucha confianza, dio un paso hacia el lado y luego otro y otro, dando una vuelta algo irregular, mientras el moreno se dejaba hacer. Sus ojos no se separaban del otro, siguiendo aquél ritmo impuesto, aún cuando la música cambió. El moreno cerró los ojos, apoyando su frente en el hombro ajeno, totalmente mareado. Steve se paró en seco y colocó una mano sobre la cabeza del millonario.

\- Creo que es hora de irnos – Tony medio asintió como pudo, haciendo un amago por recuperar su chaqueta y corbata, tiradas en el rincón, o eso recordaba. El rubio lo ayudó a sostenerse, mientras una risita idiota aparecía en los labios del moreno - ¿Estás bien, Tony? - el aludido levantó su mirada para ampliar su sonrisa.

\- ¡De maravilla! - gritó, abriendo sus brazos, cuando ya estuvieron fuera del local- ¿Sabes cuánto tiempo hacía que… que no me sentía yo mismo? ¿Eh? - preguntó, esperando que su interlocutor le dijera algo – Yo tampoco lo sé, pero mucho. Mucho, mucho… - Steve sonrió y miró la hora. ¡Casi las 4 de la mañana! - Oye, Stevie… ¿puedo llamarte Stevie? - y antes que pudiera responderle- Bueno, Stevie, como te decía debes avisar al chófer para que venga a por nosotros – y le acercó su móvil. El rubio miró el aparato y llamó, quedando con el conductor que les iba a recoger en unos veinte minutos, tiempo que aprovechó para llevarse a Tony a comer y beber algo medianamente decente en uno de los locales cercanos de comida rápida.

En cuanto llegó, aún devorando unas deliciosas crêpes dulces, se metieron en el coche y atravesaron medio París. Esta vez Steve pudo disfrutar del paisaje mientras Tony guardaba silencio al otro lado del asiento de atrás, apoyado en el cristal. Seguía con esa expresión melancólica en su rostro, pero el rubio no quiso decir nada al respecto.

Ya en el hotel, ambos salieron con mejor o menor fortuna, el soldado ayudando al magnate, quien apenas podía notar el suelo bajo sus pies. Se sentía flotar, pero no sabía si de la forma buena o mala. Pulsaron dos botones, bajando Steve antes, pero quedándose apoyado en la puerta del ascensor.

\- ¿De verdad que no necesitas ayuda para llegar a tu habitación? - Tony negó con la cabeza, apoyado como estaba en la pared- En ese caso, que tengas buena noche, Tony – y Steve se despidió, dejando que las puertas se cerraran frente a él. El moreno, dentro del cubículo, suspiró profundamente, frotándose el rostro.

\- Joder… - una gran tensión pareció desaparecer del cuerpo del millonario, casi haciéndolo caer de rodillas. Sólo… sólo si hubiera sido más decidido… si las cosas hubieras sido distintas, estaba seguro que esa noche habría hecho lo posible por no dormir solo.

**5.**

La cabeza le dolía horrores. Era como si la fiesta de anoche continuara dentro de su cerebro, rebotando como un demonio, mareándolo hasta hacerse sentir unas náuseas tremendas. A propósito de eso…

Tony salió corriendo de su cama para acabar abrazado a la taza del váter. Ya no recordaba las consecuencias de sus excesos, aunque nunca habían sido tan intensos. Suponía que la no práctica de este tipo de hábitos habían debilitado, por así decirlo, su innata fortaleza. De todas formas, viéndose como se veía, con la cabeza dentro del inodoro, las ganas de volver a experimentar de anoche habían desaparecido.

Tiró de la cadena y se quedó apoyado en el pared, totalmente hecho polvo. No tenía ningunas ganas de ir a la maldita convención, mucho menos fingir que le importaba algo, por lo que no dudó en gatear hasta su mesilla y enviarle un mensaje a la señora Deschamps explicando que no se encontraba bien, que suponía que habría cogido un poco de frío durante la noche y que lo disculpara con todos hasta la mañana siguiente. Sí, era un plan perfecto.

Dejó el móvil y apoyó su cabeza en el colchón, cerrando los ojos. Suponía que Steve estaría en el mismo estado lamentable que él, por lo que decidió arrastrarse de nuevo hacia la cama y hundirse bajo la almohada para intentar dormir de nuevo.

En cambio, Steve estaba realmente bien, nada que una pastilla no solucionara. Esa mañana se había levantado con mucha energía, algo que le era muy extraño, teniendo en cuenta que apenas y había dormido unas cinco horas mal contadas. ¿Acaso una noche de fiesta era lo que necesitaba para renacer de su letargo? Quizás.

Abrió las cortinas de su habitación y vio que el día había amanecido algo gris, pero nada que le pudiera impedir salir a dar una vuelta. Imaginó que Tony estaría o en la convención o, peor, KO en su habitación, por lo que prefirió no molestarlo. Prefirió volver a Montmâtre, ver el barrio de día y aprovechar para subir hasta el Sâcre Coeur. Cogió el metro y se desplazó hasta la zona, casi siguiendo el mar de turistas que también se dirigían allí, una forma eficaz de no perderse, claro. Ante él, la escalinata que había visto en tantas películas se alzaba ante él, invitándolo a subir y obviar los cómodos ascensores. A buen ritmo, empezó a subir, admirando algunas obras a su paso, como grafittis llenos de color a dibujos hechos con algo que brillaba como el que pudo ver del mismísimo Hulk.

Se desvió del camino una vez empezó a ver las tiendas de la zona, perdiéndose en las calles llenas de cafeterías con terrazas y souvenirs. La verdad era que no había comprado nada de París y, aunque no se consideraba un turista tipo, sí que debería comprar algún recuerdo. Ahora mismo podía escuchar la voz de Stark diciéndole lo turista tipo que llegaba a ser por el simple hecho de plantearse comprar un souvenir, lo que le arrancó una sonrisa sincera.

La verdad es que la noche con Tony había sido más que especial. Si lo pensaba bien, desde que se habían conocido en el bar que habían actuado por puro impulso, tanto el moreno como él. Había pensado varias veces en ello, pero no encontraba un sentido. ¿Quizás era la soledad? ¿Su situación personal, tan parecida? ¿Estar en una ciudad tan encantadora como París? Sinceramente, ninguno se conocía bien. Sí, habían hablado de sus vidas, se habían contado sus miedos, sus anhelos y todo lo que se habían visto incapaces de verbalizar frente a las personas que, a priori, eran más importantes para ellos. Él había intentado ser sincero con Sam y con Bucky, pero algo lo había frenado. Quizás porque ambos conocían a Peggy, porque habían sido testigos de primera mano de su historia y sentía que les estaba fallando a los tres. En cambio, con Tony se sentía sin esa presión, podía explicarle todo lo que le afectaba de su vida recibiendo a cambio una sonrisa de complicidad y una mirada que, para ser sinceros, empezaba a afectarle más de lo que podía admitir. Sea como fuere quería seguir viendo a Tony. Iban a ser unos pocos días más hasta su marcha y, quién sabía si Peggy iba a volver en el tiempo que habían dicho. Estaba en París, estaba solo y quería disfrutar de la ciudad y de todo lo que pudiera ofrecerle.

Cuando volvió al hotel, tuvo una agradable y extraña sorpresa al entrar en su habitación. ¿Qué se suponía que hacía Tony en su cama? Cerró la puerta tras él y dejó la bolsa donde había comprado algunos recuerdos porque sí, había acabado siendo el turista tipo.

Tony estaba dormido en una posición algo extraña, atravesado en la cama con parte de las piernas colgando de la cama. Tenía una expresión calmada, durmiendo plácidamente, por lo que se negó a hacer cualquier ruido que pudiera perturbarlo de alguna forma. Por su parte, Steve se dejó llevar y, cuando se dio cuenta, estaba sentado en el suelo, apoyado en el colchón admirando el rostro de su amigo. En efecto tenía unas pestañas muy largas y tupidas, la guinda perfecta para esos ojos expresivos llenos de una luz que no creía haber visto nunca. Su pelo quebradizo seguía impecable, así como el contorno de su barba. Tuvo que resistir mucho las ganas de pasar un dedo por ella, seguir su contorno, aunque eso significara rozar sus labios. Tony se movió un poco, el momento perfecto para sacar a Steve de esa nube en la que se había metido y volver en sí, levantándose para recoger la bolsa de souvenirs y guardarla en su armario. Justo a tiempo para que el moreno no sospechara nada.

\- ¡Steve! - dijo Tony, incorporándose en la cama, mientras se tallaba un ojo – Dios, debes pensar un millón de cosas raras sobre mí – y se sentó, alejando el sueño de su rostro. El rubio se mantuvo un poco más de tiempo de espaldas, haciendo como que estaba ocupado en algo.

\- No te preocupes, Tony – y le mostró la sonrisa más encantadora que pudo – Empiezo a acostumbrarme a tus cosas raras y no me molestan – aquello pareció aliviar el ánimo del moreno, quien se levantó de la cama.

\- Perfecto, porque estaba pensando en aprovechar mi día libre contigo – una sensación cálida recorrió parte del pecho del rubio. Esas palabras habrían sido un bálsamo en su matrimonio, si se hubieran dado alguna vez – Ayer fue increíble, así que he pensado que debemos repetir -

\- ¿Piensas volver al Moulin Rouge? - preguntó Steve, no muy convencido, a lo que Tony negó con la cabeza.

\- Es muy temprano y no me gusta exactamente repetir, repetir, ya me entiendes – No, definitivamente no lo entendía – Quiero decir que quiero seguir saliendo contigo, Steve – y aquello hizo sonreír como a un niño al soldado.

\- De acuerdo, pero… con una condición – los ojos de Tony habían recuperado ese brillo natural – Esta vez pagaré yo – el moreno le devolvió la sonrisa.

\- Hecho – dijo sin más, acercándose a la puerta para salir - ¿Dónde vas a llevarme esta noche, cariño? - preguntó juguetón, mientras Steve se colocaba de nuevo la chaqueta. El rubio lo hizo girarse, quedándose atrapado entre él y la puerta en cuestión de segundos.

\- A seguir disfrutando de París – dijo más cerca de sus labios de lo que habían planeado en un inicio. Tony lo miró en silencio, desviando su mirada hacia otros puntos de su cara, obviando adrede sus labios.

\- Perfecto – susurró y Steve se apartó, abriendo la puerta para salir cuanto antes de la habitación. Necesitaba aire y lo necesitaba ya.

El Barrio Latino estaba vivo, miraras donde miraras. Era una mezcla perfecta entre la seriedad y la elegancia de la Universidad de la Sorbona con la vitalidad de la juventud en su zona de restaurantes y locales de ocio. Entendía que los estudiantes escogieran ese distrito para alojarse durante su estancia en la ciudad, lejos de lo estrictamente convencional.

Tony caminaba a su lado algo disperso y oculto tras sus gafas de sol. Apenas había dicho algo desde que salieran, cosa que le extrañaba. ¿Se habría molestado por lo ocurrido? Tampoco tenía muchas ganas de saberlo.

Giraron hacia el palacio de Luxemburgo y se maravillaron ante la majestuosidad de sus jardines, dejándose atrapar por ellos en un paseo que seguía tan silencioso como incómodo.

\- Tony, yo… - pero el moreno no lo dejó acabar.

\- ¿Crees que desentonamos? - preguntó, sacándose las gafas de sol de una vez. Steve se quedó a cuadros, sin saber a qué se refería – Mira toda esa gente – y los señaló sin pudor – Parejitas y jóvenes, muchos jóvenes – dijo con desánimo – Dios, de repente me siento viejo – aquello hizo reír a Steve, quien se sintió un tonto por preocuparse por algo tan banal.

\- No creo que desentonemos en absoluto. Es más, le damos color – el moreno se giró para mirarle algo desafiante.

\- Lo dices por mi maravillosa camisa roja, ¿verdad? - dijo con una sonrisa ladeada- Sabía que te gustaría – y le guiñó un ojo. El rubio amplió su sonrisa, negando con la cabeza. Un verdadero tonto era lo que era – Sólo estaba pensando en que empiezo a tener hambre, ¿tú no? - Steve miró la hora y vio que eran más de las siete de la tarde.

\- Claro, es buena hora para empezar – Tony se giró de repente hacia él, con una mirada que no sabría cómo describir, pero que le provocó un sinfín de sensaciones indescriptibles.

\- Empezar… te estoy enseñando bien, Rogers – dijo más cerca, rozando con un dedo su mentón – Pero necesitas más, así que debemos proseguir – Tony se giró para empezar a caminar, ocultando la ansiedad que le había provocado todo aquello. Sí, lo había tocado por impulso y no era malo, pero se estaba empezando a asustar por lo que ese joven estaba provocando en él.

Aquella mañana había sido un infierno para su cabeza. No era tan joven, lo sabía muchas gracias, pero nunca se había sentido tan pleno como recordaba haberse sentido la noche anterior. Había sido feliz, se había sentido libre, había bebido, había bailado y había coqueteado con ese joven que, para qué negárselo más, le gustaba.

¿Quién se lo iba a decir al gran Tony Stark, hombre maduro de familia, que a esas alturas volvería a sentir la pasión desbordante con nada más y nada menos que con otro hombre? Porque era absurdo negar lo evidente. No podía pasarse los días en plan novela rosa de jovencitas. Le gustaba Steve Rogers. Le encantaba su sonrisa, sus brillantes ojos azules y ese cuerpo que le hacía estar empalmado más de lo que debiera. Le encantaba que no lo juzgara, que no le recriminara sus errores, que no lo mirara con rencor o simplemente lo escuchara cuando empezaba a hablar y hablar sin parar de cualquier cosa. Quizás era porque estaban en París y estaban sumidos en una burbuja irreal, pero no podía negar que ese joven le habían hecho sentir más en cuatro días que nadie más en los últimos tres años.

Por eso había ido a su habitación para esperarlo. Porque no quería perder más tiempo. Porque esa excusa de guiarlo por la ciudad, la de hacerse compañía para que no estuviera sólo era sólo eso. Quería aprovechar cada segundo que pudiera disfrutar de su compañía a sabiendas que, pasado mañana, estaría en un avión rumbo a casa y no volvería a verlo nunca más. Porque era evidente que Steve amaba a su mujer y eso era lo correcto.

Se metieron por una de las callejuelas, llena de restaurantes y bares para elegir. Por lo que sabía, esa zona estaba repleta de lugares donde grandes escritores habían pasado horas y horas entre sus paredes. De todas formas, su idea para esa noche estaba lejos de visitar lugares históricos, sino disfrutar. Como siempre.

\- ¿Qué te parece este? - señaló Tony hacia uno de los locales con una gran puerta verde. Fuera había un gran cartel con el menú y, a simple vista, era asequible. Steve se colocó a su lado y empezó a mirar la carta.

\- Me gusta, además, me apetece fondue – dijo con una sonrisa enigmática que dejó descolocado a Tony.

El moreno lo siguió hasta dentro del local. No era muy grande y se veía que estaba lleno de turistas, pero no por ello era desagradable. Les dieron una mesa al fondo del local, tocando a la pared y relativamente cerca de la cocina. Al menos no era el baño.

\- Podemos buscar otro sitio si estás incómodo – Steve parecía haber leído la incomodidad en la cara de Tony al mirar a su alrededor.

\- Ni pensarlo, esto me gusta. Además, hoy pagas tú así que estoy en tus manos – Un 'Ojalá' pasó por la mente del rubio, turbándolo de inmediato. A veces no entendía a su cabeza. Uno de los camareros, un hombre de mediana edad muy simpático, le informó de la carta y la especialidad de la casa que, casualidades de la vida, era fondue – Ni hecho a posta, Steve – dijo divertido Tony, quién había empezado a juguetear con el servilletero – Empiezo a pensar que lo tenías todo planeado – el rubio negó con la cabeza, algo sonrojado. La verdad era que había sido también una sorpresa para él – Aunque no es de extrañar que sepan hacer bien una fondue en París – dijo el moreno, poniendo algo de raciocinio. Steve apoyó su mentón en la palma de la mano y miró a su acompañante.

\- Imagino que has probado muchas – preguntó sin segundas intenciones. Tony se encogió de hombros.

\- No creas, al menos no tanto como quisiera – siempre con ese doble sentido que le provocaba una sonrisa idiota al rubio – Pero he probado muy ricas, tanto de queso como de chocolate con frutas -

\- Una vez quise hacer una fondue de chocolate para Peggy y para mí. Compré fruta, la corte y deshice el chocolate lentamente, esperando a que apareciera – entonces se quedó callado durante un rato, con la mirada perdida sobre el mantel – Ese día no llegó a casa. No fue culpa suya, pero… supongo que esa noche engordé al menos dos kilos – Tony no dijo nada, admirando la expresión cabizbaja de Steve, esa que siempre se le quedaba cuando hablaba de su esposa.

\- Pepper es alérgica a las fresas, así que el juego que da con el chocolate y el champán es bastante limitado – suspiró- No pruebes nunca manzana con champán es… agh… - y toda la melancolía de Steve estalló en una genuina carcajada que inundó todo el local, pegándosela al mismo Tony, quien no dejaba de recordar la horrible cita.

\- ¿Morgan también es alérgica? - dijo al cabo de un rato, ya más calmado. Tony negó con la cabeza.

\- Por ahora está libre de alergias e intolerancias, pero nunca se sabe teniendo a un padre como yo – el moreno respiró profundamente.

\- La echas de menos, ¿verdad? - asintió, mirándose las manos.

\- Sí, y empiezo a pensar que la voy a echar aún más de menos cuando vuelva y empiece todo – el rubio quiso alargar su mano y agarrar la de su amigo, pero el camarero volvió con las bebidas y todo lo necesario para la fondue.

Empezaron a comer tranquilamente, dejando en el aire esa pequeña confesión. Steve no quería incidir demasiado en el dolor y los miedos de Tony, por lo que se animó a levantar su cerveza y proponer un brindis.

\- ¿Te recuerdo cómo acabamos ayer? - preguntó con sorna el moreno, no muy seguro de empezar aquello. El rubio lo miró descreído.

\- Oh, vamos Tony, es sólo una cerveza – le dijo, algo que su acompañante asumió como cierto. Sólo debía ser una cerveza.

\- ¿Y por qué brindamos esta vez? ¿París de nuevo? - el soldado negó con la cabeza.

\- París esta muy bien, pero hoy quiero brindar por nosotros, por habernos encontrado aquí aún viviendo en la misma ciudad – y tenía razón, aunque uno viviera en Manhattan y el otro en Brooklyn.

\- Por el destino, que es realmente caprichoso – alzó su botella y la chocó con la de Steve, antes de darle un buen trago. Dejó la botella sobre la mesa y miró al rubio, ya sin vergüenza.

\- ¿Ocurre algo? - preguntó Steve, algo nervioso por la penetrante mirada del moreno. Tony negó con la cabeza y pinchó uno de los trozos de pan para sumergirlo en la fondue de queso- ¿Te gusta? ¿Es realmente buena o…?

\- Es buena, supongo que es de Gruyer – dijo lamiéndose los labios sutilmente, algo que no pasó desapercibido por el ojo analítico del rubio. Tony lo observó un momento más - ¿Y a ti? Eres el nuevo aquí – Steve asintió, clavando su mirada en el trozo de pan hundido en la olla.

\- Tiene un sabor peculiar, pero está rico – Tony sonrió de lado y volvió a pinchar otro trozo para saborear de nuevo ese delicioso queso.

Estuvieron comiendo durante un buen rato, pidiendo un par de cosas más, como ensalada y una botella de vino blanco para acompañar el resto de la fondue. Lo que había empezado como una simple cena entre amigos, se convirtió de nuevo en una pequeña fiesta privada entre risas, anécdotas y frases con doble sentido que no paraban de animar el ambiente.

\- Eso es imposible, Tony – dijo Steve, apoyado en el respaldo de la silla, mientras daba otro trago a su copa de vino.

\- No, no lo es. Lo puedo garantizar – dijo el moreno con seguridad, provocando una pequeña risa en Steve.

\- ¿Con apenas 15 años?

\- Dicen que Sean Connery la perdió a los 8 años, así que no es tan raro – Steve abrió mucho los ojos.

\- ¡¿A los 8?! - Tony rió por lo bajo, jugando con su copa de vino - ¿Qué he hecho con mi vida? - se preguntó, acariciándose el pelo hacia atrás.

\- Tampoco es tan divertido, ¿sabes? - dijo dejando la copa sobre la mesa- Cuando eres un adolescente alocado, con ganas de comerte el mundo, parece buena idea dejarte llevar por todo lo que te ofrecen – Steve lo miró con una media sonrisa – Y he probado de todo, lo admito. Incluso reconozco que, si no fuera por mi apellido, seguramente habría acabado en alguna cárcel del estado de California, pero… no lo hice, por suerte –

\- Perdiste a tus padres muy joven, es algo comprensible – le dijo Steve.

\- Tu perdiste a los tuyos siendo aún más joven y no te dio por drogarte, Steve – el rubio no acababa de entender por qué Tony se odiaba a sí mismo de esa manera cuando era tan… increíble.

\- Yo tenía a Bucky para controlarme – dijo sin más.

\- Ya, y Rhodey también estaba ahí, pero no soy una persona que escuche mucho a los demás. O al menos era así – ahora sí que Steve alargó su mano para agarrar la de Tony, apretándola para darle su apoyo.

\- ¿Y qué importa todo eso? - dijo de repente- Todo lo que has hecho, lo que has vivido, cuando perdiste la virginidad, todo eso es parte del pasado, Tony. Es parte de tu historia y no cambiará por mucho que pienses en ello – el moreno lo miró de lado, haciendo una extraña mueca con la boca.

\- Te besaría si no estuvieras tan lejos – dijo sin remordimientos. Steve no se movió, ni apartó su mano de él.

\- Eso se puede remediar – dijo sin dudar ni un instante. Porque si, porque ese hombre ponía todo su mundo del revés y le encantaba la sensación que le provocaba cada vez que lo veía, cada vez que se miraban, o se tocaban. Se sentía de nuevo como aquél chico débil que no se acobardaba ante nada ni nadie, aún a sabiendas que el peligro lo superaba. Ya no le importaba.

Tony sonrió y apartó su mano de la de él, dejando una suave caricia en su dorso. Se levantó sin decir nada y fue directo al baño, algo que descolocó a Steve, quién no sabía si era una señal o sencillamente necesitaba ir al baño. Por su parte, Tony se apoyó en el lavabo, abriendo el grifo para echarse agua por la cara y el cuello. Aquello había sido demasiado directo y no sabía si Steve había pillado el mensaje entre líneas. No lo creía. Pero, ¿qué esperaba? ¿Que entrara en el baño y empezaran a besarse y tocarse como si no hubiera un mañana? ¡Claro! Por supuesto, pero no creía que el rubio lo hubiera entendido y, la verdad, quizás era mejor así.

Steve estaba a punto de levantarse de su asiento, cuando Tony salió del baño con una sonrisa radiante. Vaya, pues sólo habían sido imaginaciones suyas. Al menos no había hecho el ridículo de entrar en el baño y encontrarse a Stark con cara de circunstancia, o peor, ser la diana de indirectas jocosas.

\- ¿Te apetece ir a tomar la última copa? Mañana debo madrugar para ir a la convención – dijo Tony, colocándose su chaqueta – Debo dar un discurso largo y tedioso, pero que me obliga a estar fresco y totalmente atento. Y sé que contigo tengo el peligro de caer borracho de nuevo – Steve rió, negando con la cabeza.

\- Por supuesto que la culpa es mía – dijo mientras sacaba su cartera y pagaba la cuenta - ¿Hay alguna manera de poder verte? - preguntó sin mirarlo, mientras esperaba el cambio. Tony se mordió el labio inferior.

\- ¿Te gustaría escuchar mi discurso? - Steve guardó el dinero y se giró para mirarlo.

\- ¿Por qué no? Debe ser muy interesante, aunque estoy seguro que no entendería nada – el moreno asintió, sin llegar a responderle.

Salieron del local, dándoles las gracias a los camareros, para encontrándose de nuevo con un ambiente aún más festivo. Eran cerca de las diez y cuarto de la noche, la hora ideal para tomar una copa en condiciones. Volvieron a perderse entre las callejuelas del barrio, entre bromas y chistes sin sentido que los hacían reír como un par de idiotas. Ninguno de los dos evitó tocarse o agarrarse del brazo, quedando muy juntos sin dejar de hablar.

Se encontraron de repente en la puerta de uno de los tantos bares que había, entrando atraídos por el ambiente que se veía a través del gran ventanal. La música tronaba y era atrayente, por lo que no dudaron en perderse hasta encontrar la barra.

\- ¿Te atreves con otro tequila? - preguntó Steve, mientras Tony hacía una mueca.

\- Voy a sorprenderme a mí mismo diciendo que no – el rubio amplió su sonrisa- Pero no voy a negarme a probar un cóctel – Steve alzó una ceja, visiblemente interesado.

\- ¿Un Sex on the Beach? - aquello iluminó, más si cabe, los fascinantes ojos de Tony.

\- ¿Me estás proponiendo algo? - el rubio se sonrojó, bajando la mirada. Ahora era su turno para no contestar. Se giró para pedir los cóctels, quedándose ambos apoyados en la barra – Lástima que hoy no podremos bailar un vals. Fue interesante -

\- ¿Qué parte? ¿La que te pisé o la que nos chocamos con las demás personas? - Tony explotó en una carcajada poco contenida, imaginando la escena que él, en su estado ebrio, ni recordaba.

\- ¿Tan mal lo hicimos? - Steve simplemente se encogió de hombros, dejando la pregunta en el aire.

Era muy agradable estar con él así, riendo y bromeando. No podía evitar caer en su juego de insinuaciones, pero Steve estaba bien con eso. ¡Se divertía! Hacía tanto tiempo que no se divertía así. Apenas y podía recordar la última vez que había salido con sus amigos a festejar, a beber y a reír. Quizás debía remontarse a sus días como soldado, durante los permisos entre misión y misión.

París estaba siendo más que un simple viaje. Estaba siendo una revelación que cambiaría la visión que había tenido de su propia vida hasta ahora.

Bebieron sus cóctels, entre insinuaciones y juegos varios, para luego dar por acabada la velada. Ninguno de los dos quería acabar como la noche anterior, no por falta de ganas, sino por las obligaciones que tenía Tony de cara a la convención.

\- El último día – pensó en voz alta, ya en el ascensor junto a Steve. El rubio asintió, sintiendo una molesta opresión en la garganta. El timbre de la planta del rubio sonó y las puertas se abrieron, por lo que salió y se dio la vuelta para despedirse.

\- Mucha suerte para mañana, aunque no creo que la necesites – Tony le sonrió con superioridad.

\- Eso es verdad – ambos sonrieron y se quedaron mirando intensamente, mientras Steve decidía si debía o no dar el paso. Tenía que pensar rápido, hacerlo por fin, dar un paso y entrar de nuevo en el ascensor o alejarse sin mirar atrás. Pero claro, ¿quién le decía que…?

Cuando quiso darse cuenta, los labios de Tony lo estaban devorando, literalmente. Podían notar su lengua insaciable hacerse camino hasta su garganta, sin remilgos ni disculpas. Steve jadeó dentro del beso, dejándose llevar por el ímpetu salvaje del moreno, que parecía querer más y más. Sus manos se perdieron por debajo de la camiseta que llevaba, descubriendo que, bajo esa apariencia de hombre maduro, se descubría un cuerpo fibroso que nada tenía que envidiar a los jóvenes. El rubio estaba ansioso por probarlo.

Tony, por su parte, no podía dejar de tocarlo, de besarlo y acariciar cualquier parte del cuerpo ajeno, por impúdica que pareciera. Sí, sabía que se había vuelto loco, pero ¿qué más le daba? Sólo quería vivir el momento, sentir en mayúsculas y ese chico, ese maravilloso joven de ojos azules había hecho que su corazón vibrara después de creerlo muerto en la rutina. Acarició su mejilla y bajó por su cuello, dejando besos y pequeños mordiscos que se le antojaban deliciosos, tanto o más que los ruiditos que emitía Steve. Le gustaba que fuera tan sensible, y pensaba aprovecharse de ello. Deslizó su mano derecha por su amplio y musculoso cuerpo, mientras la izquierda se apoderaba de aquello que más le había llamado la atención del rubio, después de sus ojos.

\- ¿Te gusta? - preguntó juguetón Steve, notando cómo la mano de Tony apretaba con gusto una de sus nalgas.

\- Creo que es el culo de América – el rubio amplió su sonrisa, ocultando su vergüenza en el hueco del cuello del moreno, donde no desaprovechó la ocasión para morderlo con verdadera ansia - ¿Quieres.. marcarme? - preguntó seducido por la idea, clavando sus ojos en el techo del ascensor. Steve pareció sopesar la idea, dejando una sensual lamida por su piel.

\- Quizás – dijo con una voz dos tonos más grave de la habitual, provocando que sintiera el pantalón mucho más apretado. Tony la atrajo para mirarlo fijamente a los ojos, con la respiración acelerada, al igual que la del rubio – Pasa la noche conmigo – le susurró sobre los labios, no como pregunta, ni como afirmación, sino como deseo. Los ojos azules de Steve se volvieron más oscuros, cerrándose un poco para luego simplemente mirar encantados la boca brillante y algo hinchada del moreno.

Agarró su mano y, sin decir nada más, salieron del ascensor con la mayor de las naturalidades, o eso creían ellos. Las risas y las burlas nacían de ellos de forma natural, así como el ansia de volver a fundirse en un abrazo abrasador. Tony metió la tarjeta de entrada y, en dos movimientos, estaba contra la pared de su habitación rozándose contra ese cuerpo duro y firme que parecía, no, quería devorarlo por completo.

\- No soy el único que tiene un buen culo aquí – dijo Steve, agarrando con ganas el culo del moreno hasta levantarlo del sitio para llegar a la cama.

\- Lo sé… los vuelvo locos – dijo Tony con sorna, deshaciéndose de su molesta chaqueta y su camiseta engorrosa. ¿Por qué llevaba tanta ropa encima?

Acabaron sobre la cama con un hilo de respiración, enredando sus piernas y sus cuerpos sin dejar de dar vueltas por el colchón, desnudándose uno al otro, ysin que las risas y las caricias cesaran. Se sentían como dos adolescentes con las hormonas disparadas, sin poder pensar en nada más que en la persona que tenían delante. Porque ambos sabían a lo que estaban jugando, lo que estaban haciendo y lo increíble que se sentía. Si los hacían sentir tan bien, ¿por qué debería estar mal? Steve logró ganar la partida al colocarse sobre Tony y entre sus piernas, cosa que tensó de inmediato al moreno.

\- No pongas esa cara – dijo Steve, ya sin camiseta y con los pantalones medio abiertos. Era la imagen más sexy que recordaba porque, para ser sinceros, el cerebro de Tony se había apagado hacía rato. El moreno deslizó un dedo sobre el pectoral donde se situaba el corazón del rubio, para luego inclinarse y besarlo con devoción. Steve cerró los ojos, dejándose mimar por esa boca, que ya amaba, dejándose caer de lado en la cama. Tony lamió su pezón y fue subiendo hasta su cuello y su boca, iniciando un beso más tranquilo, sin prisa.

\- Pareces muy tranquilo – dijo Tony con una sonrisa que ocultaba sus nervios. El rubio lo sabía y por eso no dudó en abrazarlo, disfrutando de la curva natural entre su cintura y la redondez de su trasero.

\- No lo estoy ni un poco, pero… un soldado siempre es un soldado, ¿no? - el moreno amplió su sonrisa, enredando una de sus piernas por encima de la cadera de Steve, quién la agarró por el muslo para acercarse más. Necesitaba a Tony, de una u otra forma, pero lo necesitaba. Lo miró de nuevo, más cerca que nunca, y devoró su clavícula, paseando su lengua y sus dientes sin vergüenza hasta dejar más marcas que Tony no pudiera ocultar. Se movió sigilosamente hasta quedar sobre él, para iniciar un sinuoso movimiento de caderas, similares a las embestidas, pero algo más toscas que provocaron que el moreno volteara los ojos.

\- ¿Vas a follarme, soldado? - gimió Tony, enredando sus dedos en el fino cabello rubio de Steve. El soldado gruñó contra su piel. ¡Ojalá!, gritó su subconsciente, pero sabía que, ni él ni Tony estaban preparados para dar un paso como ese. Besos, caricias, tocamientos, ¡siempre! Pero sexo completo… El moreno abrió los ojos, justo cuando Steve le bajaba los pantalones hasta las rodillas.

\- ¿Te gustaría? - preguntó inseguro, rozando sus labios con los ajenos. Tony sonrió con dulzura, bajando su mano hasta agarrar el miembro de Steve y empezar a masturbarle. El rubio hizo lo propio con él, dejándose caer un poco sobre su amante, sin dejar de mirarse. Tenían miedo, estaban inseguros con lo que estaban haciendo y ¡sí! Quizás habían llegado demasiado lejos con aquél calentón, pero ya no iban a parar. Steve apoyó la frente sobre la de Tony y cerró los ojos, dejándose llevar por lo que sentía. El moreno lo atrajo por la nuca para besarlo, moviendo su cadera contra la ajena, sintiéndose ya al límite – Tony… mírame… - logró articular, disfrutando de lo increíblemente vivos que eran los ojos chocolate en esos momentos. Acarició su mejilla y mordió su labio inferior justo en el momento en que ambos llegaron a su límite, culminando en la mano ajena sin separarse, experimentando una sensación tan extraña, como placentera.

Steve se dejó caer a un lado, agotado, tapándose los ojos con su antebrazo mientras intentaba recuperar el aliento. A su lado, Tony no apartaba los ojos del techo, totalmente hipnotizado por las sombras que se dibujaban. Sentía el rostro arder, aunque no estaba muy seguro del motivo. Se tapó la boca con el dorso de su puño y cerró los ojos, intentando calmar su pulso acelerado. Y entonces la notó: esa mano fuerte y alentadora, entrelazando sus dedos en silencio. Abrió los ojos y volteó el rostro para encontrarse con la sonrisa calmada de Steve, quien le miraba con la misma intensidad que antes. Tony apretó el agarre y le devolvió la sonrisa, sintiendo que algo nuevo había nacido entre los dos.

**6.**

A la mañana siguiente, el cuerpo le dolía horrores. ¡Ni que hubiera follado de verdad! Pero así se sentía y, seamos sinceros, no podía sentirse mejor y más pleno. Tony se talló los ojos con ambas manos, dibujando una sonrisa resplandeciente de buena mañana para en seguida girarse en busca del cuerpo ajeno. Steve dormía plácidamente a su lado, boca arriba, pero con el rostro hacia un lado. Sus ojos se desviaron irremediablemente hacia su pecho lampiño, que subía y bajaba relajado, disfrutando de su sueño. No podía creer que una mujer en sus cabales pudiera rechazar estar con un hombre así. Debía estar loca.

El rubio se movió algo inquieto, girándose hacia él, buscando el calor ajeno. Tony simplemente se dejó hacer, acabando por acariciar su rostro, sin borrar esa sonrisa sincera que le afloraba cuando estaba con él. Sus hermosos ojos azules empezaron a abrirse, formando una sonrisa cuando vio el rostro del moreno. Besó la palma de su mano y se acurrucó en su pecho, quedándose ambos en silencio y disfrutando juntos del inicio del día.

Era el último día de convención y Tony sentía que quería estar en cualquier lugar, menos ese. La señora Deschamps había sido tan amable y solícita como siempre, quizás algo más, visto que era el gran día. Repasó varias veces el discurso, escuchando la voz y la imprenta de Pepper en cada palabra que pronunciaba, cosa que le hacía sentir una molesta opresión en el pecho. Se deshizo un poco el nudo de la corbata, junto a un par de botones, intentando ganar un poco de aire. ¿Estaría teniendo un ataque de ansiedad? ¿De nuevo? ¡Oh! Eso era lo que menos necesitaba en esos momentos, mucho menos cuando una sala llena de gente, medianamente inteligente, esperaba por escucharle. Sí, definitivamente era genial. Perfecto.

\- En cinco minutos empezará la presentación – dijo con una sonrisa complaciente la señora Deschamps. Tony la miró con algo de pánico, que cambió de inmediato por una sonrisa made in Stark.

\- Por supuesto – logró articular, girándose para cerrar los ojos y recordar todas esas palabras y frases típicas que le había dicho Rhodey durante años y años de achaques – Respirar, respirar profundamente… sí, ya… - acabó por respirar y abrió los ojos. No, no se sentía mejor, Gracias, Rhodey. Fue entonces que metió su mano en el bolsillo de la chaqueta y sacó su teléfono, llamando a un número que sabía de memoria. Ni cuenta se había dado de la hora que debía ser.

\- ¿Tony? ¿Ocurre algo? - respondió Pepper con una voz adormilada - ¿Sabes qué hora es? - dijo ya más molesta, soltando un suspiro de frustración.

\- Sí y no. Oye, Pepper, lo siento, pero… ahhm… debo de contarte algo, algo importante y…

\- ¿Es acerca de trabajo? - Tony se quedó pensando.

\- No, pero es importante. Más importante, de hecho, así que…

\- Tony, de verdad – se calló un momento que le pareció eterno – Tony, te quiero, te juro que te quiero, pero… esto no funciona y no sabes lo mucho que me duele tener que decírtelo así, pero parece que no me das más opción que esa – el moreno se quedó de piedra, mirando fijamente la cortina de la sala – Quería que hubiéramos hablado tranquilamente en casa, pensar la mejor manera de decíselo a Morgan y empezar con todo el papeleo – Tony seguía sin poder decir nada. Él… él sólo quería, ¿qué quería? ¿Esto no facilitaba las cosas con Steve? ¿Esto no evitaba que se sintiera culpable por lo que sentía y había vivido con Steve? Quizás, pero… Steve amaba a su mujer, lo sabía, se lo había dicho la primera noche y él… él sabía que aquello era sólo una aventura europea, una más para su larga lista. Quizás simplemente lo había hecho para demostrarse a sí mismo que aún podía ser el gran playboy de su juventud, pero con un matiz más exótico. Sí, seguro era eso. Debía serlo porque sino… ¿Por qué siempre acababa jodiéndose de esa manera la vida? ¿Por qué? - Tony, di algo, por favor – la voz de Pepper lo sacó de sus pensamientos, trayéndolo de golpe a la realidad. Parpadeó un par de vez, tragando saliva y mostrando mejor ánimo del esperado. Porque él siempre estaba bien. Siempre.

\- Me están llamando para el discurso. Hablamos mañana. Y dale un beso a Morgan, estoy deseando verla – y colgó sin más, sintiendo cómo el pulso se le había disparado. Ansiedad, esa vieja y maldita amiga que lo visitaba en los momentos menos adecuados. Guardó inmediatamente el teléfono, alistándose lo más rápido posible la camisa y la corbata. Si no pensaba, si simplemente se centraba en su parte más pública, quizás, y sólo quizás, todo aquello dolería menos. O eso creía. La señora Deschamps se acercó a él y lo animó a acercase al escenario. La luces se reflejaban en el suelo de madera y era, en esos momentos, lo más fascinante del mundo. Porque así debía serlo. Tony cerró los ojos y suspiró, apretando con fuerza sus puños. "Eres un Stark, Tony. No mereces ser feliz mucho tiempo".

\- Señoras y señores, es un placer presentarles al presidente de Industrias Stark, Tony Stark… - la audiencia estalló en aplausos y gritos, llenándole de un calor perdido. Sonrió y saludó a los presentes, mostrando esa imagen de triunfo que se había forjado durante tantos años. Eso era lo que esperaban de él y eso era lo que les iba a dar siempre.

Steve estaba algo inquieto. Hacía más de hora y media que Tony debía haber vuelto, o eso le había dicho de buena mañana. Suponía que, tras la charla, volvería a la habitación de inmediato para pasar su último día juntos.

Última día. Se le hacía raro decirlo, cuando se había acostumbrado tan fácilmente a su presencia, a su humor disparatado y a esa energía que lo volvía loco, en el buen sentido de la palabra.

La noche anterior había sido un sueño. Nunca, en su vida, hubiera imaginado haberse dejado llevar de aquella manera por una persona que apenas conocía, mucho menos un hombre, pero no sentía remordimientos o pesar. Sólo ansia, ganas de volver a verlo, de abrazarlo y besarlo como habían hecho durante toda la noche.

La puerta se abrió y Steve, de forma inmediata, se levantó del pequeño sofá en el que se había instalado para ir directamente hacia la entrada. Tony cerró la puerta, apoyándose en ella, mientras se deshacía de sus gafas de sol. La mirada que le dedicó fue… desgarradora.

\- ¿Estás bien, Tony? - el rubio no dudó en acercarse al moreno, acariciando sus mejillas con dulzura - ¿Ha ocurrido algo? - el moreno sonrió de lado, rodeando su cintura.

\- Sólo un largo y tedioso final de convención. ¿Sabes lo aburrido que puede llegar a ser saludar a mil personas e intentar recordar sus nombres? - el rubio sonrió. Seguramente había malinterpretado la reacción de Tony. Estúpido de él.

\- Creo que me hago a una idea – dijo Steve, bajando sus manos hasta posarlas sobre sus hombros- He estado en el otro lado, ¿recuerdas? -

\- Stevie, si nos hubiéramos conocido antes, te aseguro que no te habría olvidado – y le guiñó el ojos, dejando un sensual azote en ese culo que lo volvía loco – Entonces, ¿qué quieres que hagamos hoy? Hoy escoges tú – dijo sentándose en la salita, mientras se deshacía de su corbata. Steve lo siguió y se sentó enfrente.

\- Hoy quiero ser un turista tipo e ir contigo a un lugar especial – el moreno se lo quedó mirando, jugando nervioso con la corbata que tenía entre manos.

\- ¿Vas a llevarme a un museo? - preguntó para quitarle hierro al asunto. No quería ni pensar en lo que significaba ese tono en la voz de Steve. El rubio, sin embargo, rió por su ocurrencia.

\- Se podría considerar uno – dijo sin más, levantándose de su asiento- Te dejaré cambiarte y nos vemos en diez minutos en la recepción – el moreno alzó una ceja.

\- Steve, no tienes por qué irte. Ya me has visto completamente desnudo, además de un par de cosas más… concretas – el rubio se sonrojó, empezando a tartamudear un poco, mientras intentaba aclarar su mente. A ojos de Tony, se veía adorable – En diez minutos abajo, hecho – Steve respiró hondo y asintió, saliendo de la habitación. El moreno, por su parte, se dejó caer en el sofá, hecho un ovillo. ¿Por qué todo le era tan difícil?

La Torre Eiffel era una maravilla. No importaba las veces que la hubiera visto en fotografías, pinturas o películas. La realidad lo superaba. Era imponente, enorme y majestuosa. Apenas y podía entender por qué durante el podían rechazar tamaña maravilla arquitectónica.

Steve estaba encantado con la visión del monumento más emblemático de la ciudad. No entendía cómo apenas y había resistido la tentación de acercarse a ella, siempre mirándola a lo lejos. ¿A quién engañaba? Su ilusión había sido ir con Peggy, disfrutar de las vistas abrazados y pensar en que un futuro mucho mejor les esperaba. Ilusiones que ahora se le presentaban confusas.

Miró a su lado y vio a Tony admirar la altura de la estructura con un tono serio. Imaginaba que podría estar calculando un sinfín de cosas que se le escapaban por completo, pero que lo hacían ver más atractivo si cabe.

\- ¿Te apetecería subir? - dijo Tony de repente. Steve lo miró encantado, simulando su sonrisa.

\- Me gustaría, sí – el moreno se giró y le ofreció su mano. El rubio entrelazó sus dedos con los de él y caminaron hasta las taquillas situadas en una de las patas de la torre, sin importarles que alguien pudiera decirles nada. ¿O si? - ¿No tienes miedo que puedan reconocerte? - dijo al ponerse a la cola, sin separarse aún. Tony lo miró y sonrió de lado, dejando un suave beso en sus labios y contestando a su pregunta. Definitivamente, no.

\- Sea lo que sea esto, he hecho cosas peores en mi vida que se han ganado una portada – le dijo intentando quitarle ese peso de encima que se había auto impuesto. Y después de la conversación con Pepper, le había quedado muy claro que ya no había nada que salvar, ni hablar. Se podía decir que era un hombre libre, por lo que tenía todo el derecho a hacer lo que quisiera, por doloroso que fuera para él al día siguiente.

"Y esto no es una de ellas" acabó por decirse Steve a sí mismo, imaginando cómo debía acabar esa frase. Aunque para él sí lo era. Oficialmente, Tony estaba casado. Él lo estaba y todo lo que estaban haciendo, todo lo que estaban viviendo no dejaba de ser una especia de mentira. Porque sabía que Tony lucharía por su matrimonio a como diera lugar, sobretodo para estar cerca de su hija, para no repetir los patrones que su padre había tenido con él. Lo poco serio que habían compartido durante sus primeras noches le habían dejado muy claro a Steve que el moreno era un hombre de familia y que, ante todo, quería protegerla. Realmente no sabía dónde encajaba él en toda la historia.

Cuando tuvieron las entradas, Tony lo animó a seguirlo, mientras Steve se perdía en la sensación de estar a punto de entrar en las entrañas de aquella torre.

\- Yo también tengo una torre – dijo el moreno de repente. El rubio entrecerró los ojos, sin borrar la burla en su boca – No mires así, es cierto y tú lo sabes – Steve chasqueó la lengua, desviando la mirada.

\- Sí, ese enorme edificio con letras brillantes con tu apellido. Se puede ver desde Brooklyn – bromeó.

\- Así no te olvidarás de mí cuando vuelvas a casa – dijo de repente Tony, sin apartar sus ojos de él.

\- No podría olvidarme de ti nunca – le contestó, dedicándole una sonrisa mucho más cálida. El moreno se mordió el labio, conteniendo las ganas de besarle y abrazarle como desearía, justo en ese instante.

\- Lo dices porque soy famoso, una estrella – dijo apartando toda sombra de romanticismo y provocando que Steve soltara una risa deliciosa a sus oídos.

\- Sí, eso también ayudará – dijo siguiendo la broma, mientras caminaban hacia el ascensor que los llevaría a lo alto de la torre - ¿Y tú? ¿Me olvidarás? - dijo sintiendo un pequeño nudo en la garganta. Tony guardó silencio, dejándose llevar por la fila de gente que se agolpaba a la entrada del ascensor. Steve bajó su mirada, encontrando el suelo de lo más interesante, pues el moreno no había respondido. El moreno agarró su mano para entrar de primeras al cubículo, quedándose en una de las esquinas, al lado de un gran ventanal.

\- Jamás – le susurró a su espalda, notando su aliento cerca de su oreja - ¿Cómo podría olvidarte, Steve? - y dejó un casto beso en su nuca, rodeando su cintura con sus brazos, mientras el rubio hacia un gran esfuerzo para no girarse y cometer una locura ahí mismo. Simplemente posó sus manos sobre las de Tony y las acarició con los pulgares, mientras veía cómo el ascensor se movía rápidamente.

Antes de que pudieran darse cuenta, estaban en el primer piso de la torre. Salieron juntos, buscándose las manos entre la multitud, mientras buscaban un hueco libre para disfrutar de las maravillosas vistas de la ciudad.

\- Se podría decir que tenemos París a nuestros pies, Steve – dijo Tony, apoyado en la barandilla con la mirada perdida en el horizonte. El rubio lo admiró un instante, antes de seguir su mirada y comprobar que había algo de niebla.

\- ¿Crees que es sólo niebla o la contaminación típica de una gran ciudad? - el moreno se encogió de hombros.

\- No lo sé, pero le da un aire fantasmagórico que me gusta – Steve sonrió y se apoyó un poco en él, recargando su cabeza en su hombro.

\- Hay muchos sitios que aún no hemos podido visitar, museos que me habría gustado mostrarte – dijo el rubio.

\- En esa torre que tan poco te gusta, tengo una interesante colección de arte moderno que estoy seguro te gustaría – Tony giró un poco su rostro y besó la frente del rubio. Steve sonrió.

\- Estoy seguro que sí…

\- Aunque no es Van Gogh, claro…

\- Nada es Van Gogh, salvo Van Gogh…

Se quedaron en silencio unos instantes, disfrutando de la vista y de cómo aquella niebla parecía ir cambiando de forma al pasar de los minutos. A su alrededor, un grupo de ciudadanos chinos se aseguró de tener el mejor sitio para hacer fotos, sin importar si molestaban a los demás o no. Tony frunció el ceño, mientras Steve lo agarraba para moverse y admirar la vista desde otra perspectiva, donde incluso podía apreciarse Montmâtre.

\- Habrías sido un excelente protagonista de Midnight in Paris – dijo Tony – Un joven con alma de artista, que aprecia la belleza del mundo, como yo – Steve lo miró risueñoc- Dime, ¿te habrías subido al coche? - el rubio frunció el ceño.

\- ¿Qué coche?- el moreno se giró para mirarlo, entre sorprendido y decepcionado.

\- ¿No has visto Midnight in Paris? - Steve se sonrojó, negando con la cabeza, mientras Tony lo miraba incrédulo.

\- En aquella época no es que tuviera mucho tiempo para mí, y luego lo fui dejando para más tarde -

\- Eso es porque me estabas esperando a mí – dijo sonriente, a lo que Steve se incorporó para mirarlo mucho más de cerca.

\- Seguramente – y se quedó observando sus labios – Tendremos que solucionarlo – el moreno lo besó, apoyando su frente con la ajena.

\- Ya tenemos plan para esta noche, aparte de… ya sabes – y se mordió el labio inferior todo coqueto, ante la risa y el sonrojo que Steve siempre le regalaba.

Era bien entrada la tarde, cuando las luces de la torre se iluminaron, dándole un aspecto mucho más romántico e íntimo. Bajaron de nuevo hasta tierra firme, admirando lo hermosa que se veía a esa hora. Steve se acercó a uno de los puestos de crêpes que estaban por toda la ciudad para comprar dos unidades repletas de chocolate y fruta. Iniciaron un pequeño paseo cerca del Sena, bajando hasta el paseo para disfrutar de la caminata bajo los emblemáticos puentes.

\- Ahora sí que somos Audrey Hepburn y Cary Grant, aunque no me hagas decir quién es quién – dijo Tony, disfrutando de su crêpe de fresas con chocolate.

Caminaron lentamente y en silencio, disfrutando de la noche y de los sonidos propios de la ciudad. A esa hora, el río permanecía sereno, apacible y cristalino, muy lejos del aspecto que tenía durante todo el año el río Hudson. A su lado, apareció navegando un barco iluminado desde donde podían escucharse risas y charlas y una melodiosa música de jazz. Steve aprovechó la oscuridad de uno de los puentes para atraer a Tony hacia sus brazos, iniciando un sinuoso movimiento semejante a un baile. El moreno se dejó llevar, admirando las sombras y las luces que se reflejaban en el rostro de su amante al pasar el barco por su lado.

\- Suerte que decías que bailabas mal – dijo Tony – a excepción del vals claro – el rubio lo atrajo más por la cintura, dando un par de vueltas más, hasta quedar de nuevo en la oscuridad, dejando la música alejarse de ellos.

\- Aprendo rápido – dijo con superioridad, algo que encantó al moreno, quién se lo habría comido allí mismo.

\- Quiero enseñarte algo – dijo Tony saliendo del puente – No es algo que la gente no sepa, pero sí que tiende a olvidar y, como norteamericanos que somos, estoy seguro que te gustará – Steve entrelazó sus dedos con los de él, dejándose llevar hasta una pequeña isla en medio del Sena. Entre máquinas para parecían de ejercicio al aire libre y columnas de cemento, se alzaba algo que ni se esperaba encontrar en ese lugar de París.

\- La Estatua de la Libertad – dijo sorprendido el rubio, acercándose para admirarla más de cerca – Aunque es mucho más pequeña – levantó la mano y rozó el pedestal que la aguantaba.

\- Es la hermana pequeña de la nuestra, mide una quinta parte – Steve la miraba con curiosidad, dando vueltas alrededor del pedestal, suponía que buscando alguna diferencia más. Entonces el rubio miró en la misma dirección que la estatua, imaginando el por qué.

\- Allí está Nueva York, ¿no? - Tony sonrió, acercándose a él. No podía dudar de la inteligencia de ese hombre.

\- En efecto – lo miró por un instante - ¿la echas de menos? - Steve le devolvió la mirada, negando con la cabeza.

\- Ahora mismo no echo de menos nada – el moreno lo abrazó por la cintura y se alzó de puntas para besarlo como había deseado hacerlo en el ascensor. El rubio rodeó sus hombros y hundió sus dedos en su pelo, profundizando más el beso y dejándose hacer contra el pedestal.

\- No creo que en casa nos dejaran magrearnos sobre la estatua – dijo Tony divertido.

\- Entonces debemos aprovechar que en Europa las leyes son más flexibles en ese tema – el moreno negó con la cabeza, metiendo sus manos bajo la chaqueta de Steve, sintiendo su calidez. ¡Cómo iba a echar de menos esto! ¿Cómo podría soportar sus días ahora que había tocado el cielo? Hundió su rostro en el pecho del rubio y aspiró su aroma profundamente, intentando grabarlo en su memoria para siempre.

Estaba nerviosa, ¿cómo no estarlo? Había estado toda la semana pensando en eso, en cómo solucionarlo y en todos los fallos que había tenido, descuidando su relación. Porque sí, su rol en SHIELD era muy importante y creía firmemente en lo que hacía, pero eso le estaba costando el matrimonio y no podía permitirlo.

Dejó las maletas en la habitación y bajó hasta la recepción, esperando que ellos pudieran darle alguna noticia del paradero de su marido. Desde que había decidido volver que había intentado contactar con él, pero no había sido posible. Ni mensajes, ni llamadas, nada. ¿Acaso la estaba evitando? Ojalá y los malos pensamientos no minaran tanto su confianza.

Por lo que sabía, Steve había pasado los días paseando por París, visitando monumentos y haciendo uso del gimnasio, cosa que le alegraba. Quería que, al menos, aprovechara la estancia viendo la ciudad, a sabiendas que no era el escenario perfecto. Porque lo perfecto habría sido que hubieran ido los dos a pasear como el primer día, a descubrir la ciudad y visitar los monumentos más turísticos, pero el deber, el maldito deber se había interpuesto entre ellos demasiado tiempo y ya era hora de escoger su matrimonio por encima de SHIELD.

La risa inconfundible de Steve llamó su atención de inmediato hacia la puerta, donde su marido parecía estar pasándoselo muy bien con ¿Tony Stark? Aquello sí que no se lo esperaba. Negó con la cabeza un par de veces, antes de caminar hacia ellos con la sonrisa más dulce que tenía. Quería que Steve viera lo mucho que le importaba y lo amaba, porque así era.

\- ¡Steve! - gritó ella desde el hall, provocando que la expresión en el rostro de su marido cambiara radicalmente, de una risueña a lo que parecía la propia de un fantasma.

\- Peggy… - dijo sin apartar los ojos de ella, incrédulo. Lo había sorprendido, en efecto. Pero, ¿tanto? - Pensé que no venías hasta mañana – la mujer se acercó lo suficiente para agarrar sus manos y dejar un beso en sus labios.

\- Me di prisa en volver porque quería estar contigo – y suspiró – Sé por todo lo que has pasado estos últimos meses, lo abandonado que te has sentido por mi culpa y quiero enmendarlo, Steve. He decidido escogerte a ti y no a SHIELD – Tony parpadeó de repente, absorto como se había quedado con la escena de reencuentro.

\- ¿Ha dicho SHIELD? - preguntó frunciendo el ceño. Peggy se separó de su marido, mostrándole una dulce sonrisa al moreno.

\- Tony Stark, ¿verdad? - la joven le acercó la mano para estrecharla – Peggy Carter – dijo con seguridad. El moreno se la estrechó.

\- Un placer. ¿Ha dicho SHIELD? - preguntó, a lo que la castaña asintió.

\- Su padre sigue siendo un referente – Tony tragó duro, desviando su mirada hacia Steve. Él… ¿él también había trabajado para SHIELD?

\- Gracias, es agradable que al menos alguien lo recuerde con cariño – Peggy lo miró confusa, mientras Steve carraspeó incómodo.

\- Peg, ¿te importa si me esperas en la habitación? Ahora mismo subo para hablar – la castaña miró a ambos hombres y asintió lentamente, acercándose a su marido para dejar un último beso.

\- No tardes… - y se alejó camino a los ascensores. Tony y Steve se quedaron en silencio, mirando cómo la joven desaparecía tras las puertas de aluminio.

\- ¿Trabajabas para SHIELD? - preguntó Tony sin mirarlo.

\- Sí – dijo sin más – pero no creo que ese sea el tema ahora, Tony – el moreno chasqueó la lengua, disimulando una sonrisa llena de rabia.

\- Ya, bueno – y suspiró con soberbia – Supongo que nos hemos quedado sin peli y sin polvo de despedida – el rubio frunció el ceño, molesto por la actitud arrogante que había adoptado el mayor.

\- Parece como si me echaras la culpa de esto – dijo señalando hacia el ascensor.

\- ¿Y de quién es, eh? No es mi mujer la que me está esperando en mi habitación con ganas de reconciliarse conmigo – dijo con veneno. Steve se colocó las manos en la cintura, controlando sus ganas de darle una bofetada a ese engreído.

\- ¡Ni que la hubiera llamado! -

\- ¿Ah, no? ¿Debería creérmelo? ¿Como el hecho que eras un soldado? -

\- ¿A qué viene esto, Tony? - el moreno se mordió el labio, reprimiendo las ganas de gritar que tenía.

\- ¿Cuándo ibas a decirme que trabajaste para SHIELD? - Steve lo miraba con incredulidad.

\- No es algo que se pueda ir contando por ahí – dijo con saña, empezando a estar harto de esa pataleta.

\- Sabías que mi padre había sido uno de los fundadores, es casi lo primero que te dicen cuando entras – el rubio negó con la cabeza.

\- Que supiera quién era tu padre no significa que tú supieras todo lo que hizo – Tony respiró hondo, desviando su mirada – ¿O sí? - el moreno no lo negó.

\- Sé perfectamente lo que es SHIELD, lo que hace. Y, como te dije cuando te conocí, conozco de buena mano a los soldados, pues estuve equipándolos durante décadas antes de darme cuenta de todo – Steve se cruzó de brazos, escuchándolo – Pierce estaba loco y decidí cortar por lo sano, reinventándome en alguien mejor. O eso creía – el rubio tuvo que apretar su agarre para no abrazarlo ahí mismo.

\- Siento no poder ver la película contigo, Tony – el moreno negó con la cabeza.

\- No, así debe ser – y lo miró – Tu mujer te necesita, debes ir con ella – y sonrió con pesar – Seguro y nos volvemos a ver alguna vez por Nueva York – Tony sonrió y le alargó la mano - Ha sido un placer conocerte, Steve Rogers. Eres un gran hombre y… te aprecio – el rubio estrechó su mano, mirando a Tony con los ojos acuosos. No podía ser que se estuvieran despidiendo tan pronto, no quería.

\- El placer ha sido complemente mío, Tony Stark. Sin ti… París no habría sido igual – el moreno le sonrió, mostrando un brillo en sus ojos muy distinto al habitual que le rompió el alma.

No quiso seguir más con esa farsa, por lo que Tony se giró y salió del hotel a paso ligero. Steve se quedó en el hall del hotel, sintiendo sus lágrimas resbalar por sus mejillas libremente. Sentía su corazón romperse en mil pedazos, como si se hubieran llevado una parte de su alma. Ese hombre, ese que se alejaba de él sin mirar atrás, se había convertido en la persona más importante para él en muy poco tiempo y no sabía cómo iba a poder vivir sin él el resto de su vida.

En cuanto abrió la puerta, sabía que aquella conversación iba a ser difícil para ambos. Peggy restaba sentada en los pies de la cama, quitándose los zapatos, mientras la maleta de viaje restaba sobre el colchón abierta. Steve fue directamente hacia el baño para lavarse la cara, mojándose el cuello y la nuca.

\- ¿Cómo es que conociste a Tony Stark? - el rubio se apoyó en el lavabo, secándose la cara con una toallas.

\- Coincidimos en el bar una noche – Peggy asintió, apoyada en el marco de la puerta.

\- ¿Has salido con él? - Steve se giró para mirarla.

\- ¿Por qué tantas preguntas sobre él? - la castaña se cruzó de brazos.

\- Me sorprende que alguien como él y como tú hayan coincidido, son de mundos distintos – el rubio sonrió de lado.

\- Parece que no tan distintos – dijo entrando en la habitación, aún toalla en mano- SHIELD parece un mundo muy pequeño – Peggy respiró profundamente.

\- ¿No irás a culparlos por eso también, o si? -

\- No, simplemente es muy llamativo – la mujer se acercó a su marido, agarrándole de las manos.

\- Steve, de verdad que no quiero discutir de nuevo, y menos por SHIELD – lo miró a los ojos- Todo lo que te dije es cierto. Esta ha sido mi última misión. No quiero seguir viendo como nuestro matrimonio hace aguas sin hacer nada – acarició la mejilla del rubio con cariño – Te amo, Steve – el joven acarició la mano de su esposa, sintiéndose un ser despreciable. ¡Lo que habría dado por escuchar todo aquello hace unos días! Y ahora… ahora sólo le dolía.

\- Peggy, te quiero, pero… he escuchado muchas veces esto y tampoco quiero que renuncies a ser como tú eres por mí – agarró su mano entre las suyas – Eres una mujer fuerte, independiente que puede doblegar a cualquier hombre que se ponga en su camino. Es lo que me atrajo de ti, lo que me enamoró. Durante estos días de altos y bajos he podido pensar mucho en nosotros, en lo que hemos vivido. En lo que esperamos de la vida, lo que queremos, y me he dado cuenta que, por mucho que nos queramos, hace tiempo que nuestros caminos cambiaron – Peggy bajó su mirada – Dime, ¿de verdad podrías vivir una vida como la que yo quiero? – la mujer lo miró, con evidentes lágrimas en los ojos.

\- Yo… quiero intentarlo – Steve sonrió y besó su frente, cerrando los ojos – Y, si no funciona, al menos haber puesto todo de nuestra mano – el rubio sonrió, abrazando a su mujer. Ella merecía esa oportunidad y se la iba a dar.

\- De acuerdo, como quieras – pensó en Tony, junto a su familia, su hija y supo que ésta era la mejor opción para ambos. No había un ellos en Nueva York, ni se habían hecho promesas de amor, ni de futuro. Lo que habían vivido había sido un suspiro entre la mar enfurecida que eran sus vidas, y así debía quedar. Un recuerdo lleno de amor, de sonrisas, de abrazos y pasión escondido en un viaje que, a ojos del mundo, no había dejado de ser típico.

**7.**

\- ¿De verdad estás bien, papá? - preguntó Morgan, sin acabar de creerse lo que le decía su padre.

\- Por supuesto, ¿acaso crees que podría mentir a mi niña? - y sonrió con dulzura – No sabes las ganas que tengo de abrazarte y llenarte de besos – la niña se encogió, riéndose divertida.

\- ¿Y me harás cosquillas con tu barba? -

\- Oh, por supuesto. Eso será lo primero de la lista – Morgan rió divertida - ¿No deberías estar en cama, pequeño monstruo? - la niña puso cara de inocente.

\- Es que… no puedo dormir – y se encogió de hombros.

\- ¿Y eso por qué?

\- Pues… porque tengo ganas de verte y tengo nervios – aquello enterneció más si cabe a Tony, quién se limpió cuidadosamente una lágrima rebelde – Papá…

\- Imagino que debes estar haciendo la llamada a escondidas de mamá – Morgan se tapó la boca con una mano, mirando de reojo la puerta de su habitación - ¿Ves? Lo sabía – dijo con superioridad.

\- ¿Se lo dirás? - el moreno se quedó pensando.

\- Mmm… no se lo diré si te vas a dormir ya – Y Morgan asintió – Y si veo que haces trampa, esta vez sí venderé todos tus juguetes – la niña se tapó de nuevo la boca, esta vez para que no se le escapara la carcajada.

\- Vale, papá – dijo acostándose, aún agarrando su móvil para despedirse de él – Te veré mañana en el aeropuerto. Te he hecho una pancarta de bienvenida -

\- Estoy seguro que me encantará – acarició la imagen de la pantalla – Te quiero mucho, Morgan -

\- Y yo a ti, papá. Buenas noches -

\- Buenas noches, cariño -

Apagó el móvil y se quedó inmóvil, mirando por la ventana del hotel. A su lado, la maleta cerrada reposaba sobre la cama, listo para ir al aeropuerto. Esa noche apenas había podido pegar ojo, algo que, por lo visto, había heredado su pequeña, aunque esperaba que no tuviera la mala fortuna de heredar también los vicios de los Stark.

La despedida de Steve había sido demasiado dura para él, quizás porque había esperado que fuera distinta, haber pasado una última noche juntos para tener ese recuerdo. No sabía realmente qué hubiera pasado, pero tampoco quería pensar en ello, pues lo torturaba. ¿A quién se le podía ocurrir quedar prendado de un hombre en plena crisis de su matrimonio? De ambos matrimonios. Ya no sabía si lo que sentía era producto de la soledad, de la tristeza, de sus ganas por recuperar su antiguo yo o, simplemente, porque se había enamorado. Aquella última opción lo carcomía y prefería no pensar en ella. Su único amor era Morgan y, por ella, debía volver a sus cabales y afrontar todo con la mayor madurez posible.

El teléfono de la habitación sonó un par de veces antes que pudiera cogerlo. La voz de la recepcionista le anunciaba que lo estaban esperando para llevarlo directamente al aeropuerto. Se levantó y colocó bien su chaqueta, guardando su teléfono móvil en el bolsillo interno. Agarró la maleta y tiró de ella hasta abrir la puerta. En un momento de debilidad se giró y miró hacia la cama, recordando todo lo bueno que había vivido en ella. Había sido bonito y no lo olvidaría jamás.

Steve se despertó de golpe, sintiendo el corazón a mil por hora. Había tenido una pesadilla, de eso estaba seguro, aunque no la recordaba. Se atusó el pelo hacia atrás, intentando volver en sí para darse cuenta que estaba en su habitación, acostado al lado de su todavía mujer. Peggy dormía plácidamente cerca de él, aún con las ropas del día anterior.

La noche había sido larga para el matrimonio, hablando hasta altas horas de la madrugada intentando hacer entender al otro el por qué habían llegado a esa situación. Steve no había soportado ver a Peggy llorar, nunca lo había hecho, pero ahora era peor, pues su sentimiento de culpabilidad era aún más grande al sentir que no podía corresponderla como debía.

Miró hacia el reloj que tenía sobre la mesilla, sorprendiéndose de lo tarde que era. ¿A qué hora salía el vuelo de Tony? ¡No lo sabía!

Corrió como un resorte hacia el baño para lavarse la cara y los dientes, intentando poner orden a aquel pelo rebelde que se le había quedado nada más levantarse. Se calzo los zapatos y salió corriendo en dirección a la habitación de Tony, pidiendo al cielo que no se hubiera ido aún mientras ese ascensor, más lento que nunca, lo llevaba hasta el último piso. Ya delante de la puerta, que tan buenos momentos le había dado, llamó insistentemente varias veces, incluso empleando el puño si era necesario. Tenía que estar dentro. No podía haberse ido, no podía.

La puerta se abrió, dejando ver a una mujer algo enfurruñada, mirándole de arriba abajo con desprecio. Empezó a gritarle cosas en francés, cosas desagradables seguramente, pero no tenía tiempo de ser amable, por lo que salió corriendo escaleras abajo.

\- Ha sido un auténtico placer contar con usted durante esta semana – le dijo la señora Deschamps, dándole la mano – Permítame decirle que ahora le admiro más que antes – aquello hizo sonrojar a Tony, quién estaba más acostumbrado a frases totalmente al contrario. Quizás no había sido tan mal viajar a París.

\- Muchas gracias, señora Deschamps. Soy yo el que debe agradecerle todo su esfuerzo y su dedicación para hacer que mi estancia aquí haya sido tan buena – palabras de libro, pero no por ello menos sinceras. Se lo debía a la mujer, después de tantos altibajos.

\- Si me lo permite – dijo el chófer del coche, señalando hacia su maleta.

\- Por supuesto, claro – dijo Tony, algo desubicado aún. La falta de sueño le estaba afectando bastante, algo que pondría remedio durante el vuelo.

\- ¿Se encuentra bien? - preguntó la mujer, algo preocupada.

\- Por supuesto, eso siempre – suspiró- Bueno, ya sabe, si alguna vez viene por Nueva York o Los Ángeles, no dude en visitarme. Será un placer recibirla – la mujer asintió complacida, mientras Tony se despedía del resto de la comitiva para ir directo al coche.

\- ¡Tony! ¡Tony! - gritó Steve sin apenas aliento, vistiendo una simple camiseta blanca con unos vaqueros y unas zapatillas sin atar. ¿Estaba loco? ¡Podría haberse caído!

\- Steve, ¿qué… qué haces aquí y… con esas pintas? - el rubio se miró y no le dio mayor importancia a su atuendo.

\- ¿Podemos hablar un momento? No te quitaré mucho tiempo -Tony lo miró a los ojos, sintiendo que se le saltaba un latido del corazón. Asintió y se dio la vuelta.

\- Denme cinco minutos – la señora Deschamps asintió, saliendo junto al resto del grupo para avisar al chófer – Tú dirás, Steve – el rubio acabó por respirar profundo, acercándose al moreno.

\- No podía dejar que te fueras sin despedirme de ti, no apropiadamente – Tony tragó saliva.

\- Ya nos despedimos ayer. Todo está bien -

\- No, no está bien, Tony, y lo sabes – dio un paso hacia él y le acarició la mejilla – Tu rostro te delata, ¿sabes? Tus ojeras. Ayer no estaban – el moreno frunció el ceño y apartó su mano de su cara.

\- Dime qué es lo que quieres para que me pueda ir. Tengo un vuelo que coger y unas ganas enormes de ver a mi hija – Steve desvió su mirada.

\- Peggy me pidió una oportunidad y se la di, a sabiendas que no funcionará – el moreno lo miraba sin decir nada, esperando a que siguiera – Sé cómo es ella, sé lo apasionada que es con todo lo que hace y estoy seguro que no aguantará una vida mediocre rodeada de niños-

\- ¿Por qué me lo cuentas, Steve? - el rubio se quedó en silencio un largo rato, mirándose las manos, visiblemente nervioso. Como si buscara fuerzas para decir algo.

\- Porque… te quiero – dijo mirándolo al fin- Te quiero, Tony y no hay nada más que decir – el moreno sintió que algo en su pecho explotaba, dejando aflorar una sensación de absoluta plenitud que hasta le mareaba. ¿Aquello era real? - ¿No vas a decir nada? - Tony parpadeó, saliendo del shock en el que se había visto sumido.

\- Yo… joder Steve – y se le escapó una risa tonta- ¿Por qué me haces esto? - y se llevó las manos al pelo – Justo ahora que no puedo besarte ni abrazarte como desearía – el rubio cambió su expresión inquieta por una sonrisa llena de felicidad.

\- ¿Eso es…?

\- Yo también te quiero, babe… de una forma que ni siquiera puedo controlar, pero sí – y se encogió de hombros, mostrando ese brillo auténtico en sus ojos que tanto le gustaba. Entonces Steve alargó su mano, dando un paso hacia delante, y Tony se la estrechó.

\- Esta es la única forma en la que podemos tocarnos por ahora – el moreno se mordió el labio inferior, mirándolo fijamente.

\- Un año… - Steve lo miró extrañado- Si de aquí a un año sientes lo mismo que ahora por mí y eres libre, te esperaré en lo alto de la Torre Eiffel a las 20h, justo donde contemplamos aquellos maravillosas vistas juntos – el rubio sonrió, apretando más su mano para dar firmeza a su promesa.

\- Un año…

\- Un año…

Tony le guiñó el ojo, deshaciendo el agarre de su mano. Tenía unas ganas locas de besarlo y abrazarlo, de perderse entre sus brazos, pero sabía que debía esperar. Un año, sólo un año comparado con todos los que podrían disfrutar juntos, si así debía ser.

Steve contempló cómo se alejaba de él, mostrando esa fachada que ocultaba la mejor versión de Tony Stark. Pero esta vez no sintió dolor, ni desasosiego, ni tristeza al verle partir. Estaba lleno de esperanza, de anhelo por lo que vendría. Porque quería a Peggy, eso jamás cambiaría y haría lo que fuera por ella, pero Tony era el hombre que amaba y, eso, no cambiaría en un año.

**FIN**

.


End file.
